


The Girl and the Friend

by Obsessed Romantic (2SFlovers)



Series: Townwood Lane [3]
Category: The OC
Genre: Child Abuse, Explicit Language, F/M, Implied Past Child Abuse, Prostitution, season 1 AU/rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 16:57:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2819501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2SFlovers/pseuds/Obsessed%20Romantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caleb NIchol arrives for his birthday and he and Ryan don't exactly hit it off. Marissa continues to make bad choices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Teaser

‘’Two hot young guys like yourselves? There’s got to be girls all over the place.’’ Gabrielle prodded impishly. She was so **unbelievingly** bored. Cal hadn’t been interested in sex lately, and that was a bad sign. Sign her meal ticket was about to run out. He’d spent a lot of time griping about his daughter and how she was endangering his grandson by taking in a hooligan. From what she could see, the Ryan guy was an okay kid. He looked like fun, too. Maybe if she got something going, Cal would get possessive and take her somewhere interesting, someplace else. But she had to make sure the playing field was clear, first.

‘’Are you still being sarcastic?’’ That was Seth, Cal’s grandson. He was kind of cute, but not her type. She liked the broad shoulders and penetrating stares. Of course, **both** boys were staring, they wouldn’t be boys if they didn’t. She liked the stares she got, it let her know she still had the body to reel in guys like Cal. Rich and bored who didn’t want any attachments.

‘’No, I’m not being sarcastic.’’ She smiled at him. Too bad he was related to Cal, he was a little sweetie.

‘’Have you talked to Summer?’’ Ryan asked. She liked his voice, his confident manner. This was no blushing virgin, she could tell.

‘’Not since the date disaster.’’ Ryan looked away, frowning at Seth’s words. Uh-oh. ‘’What about Taylor?’’ Taylor? That was a weird name for a girl. Gabrielle knew the guy wasn’t gay. As much time she’d spent in the fashion industry, she could tell in seconds who was in the closet, no matter how far back. No gay guy would’ve stared at her coming out of the pool like he had.

‘’I keep getting her mom.’’ Ryan was muttering, still looking out towards the ocean. ‘’Her cell’s been turned off, too.’’

‘’Why don’t you just go over to her place and ask her?’’ Gabrielle suggested. Both boys stared at her in surprise. And people wondered why she was convinced the male IQ (before age 25) was a myth; the simple idea had obviously never occurred to either one. ‘’They can’t say ‘yes’ until you ask them.’’

‘’Very wise, Gaby, very wise.’’ Seth intoned. ‘’Ryan?’’

‘’You’re serious, aren’t you?’’ Ryan sounded …hesitant? Maybe this girl wasn’t such a big deal. She made a note to keep her ears open at dinner. Relief for her boredom hinged on the success or failure of his invitation, after all. She could count on Cal to ask about Seth and it would be a simple matter to question Ryan at the same time without arousing any suspicion. Even watching him with his girl would be more fun than having Cal ignore her all night.

‘’All we have to do is track down Summer or Marissa. They’ll have the intel on what’s up with Taylor.’’ Seth was saying.

‘’And if they don’t?’’ Ryan watched the bubbles in the Jacuzzi. He’d seemed distracted and depressed all day. Poor boy. I’ve got the perfect cure for that, she thought to herself.

‘’Then you go by her house. Climb a tree and throw pebbles at her window. Serenade her with a mariachi band. Something dashing and romantic, you’re good at that.’’ He was? She hoped that story would make the rounds at dinner.

‘’What about her mom?’’ He bit his lip. God, this kid was just too sexy for her own good. She wanted to take him right there in the hot tub, Cal be damned. Fortunately, she had excellent control. She decided to distract herself by being ‘helpful’.

‘’Talk to her.’’ Gabrielle suggested. ‘’Find out what the problem is. I’m sure it’ll work out.’’ She was pretty sure it wouldn’t, though; given what she thought the problem was. No mother wanted her daughter dating a boy who exuded sex appeal like Ryan did, no matter how unconsciously he did so. That had to be it; too great an awareness of what the guy would eventually end up doing to ‘her baby girl’.

‘’Once again, Gaby, very wise.’’ Seth smiled at her. He was such a cute little puppy of a guy. She hoped this Summer girl said she’d come; she wanted to see what kind of couple they made. Probably some adorable little thing with glasses and pigtails, perfect for a sweet guy like Seth.

‘’Yeah.’’ Ryan sounded less sure, still watching the bubbles. ‘’Can’t hurt, right?’’

‘’Right. Oh, hey, you gotta work today?’’ He worked? Why? The Cohen’s were loaded, why would they make him work?

‘’Yeah.’’ He pulled himself out of the pool. ‘’I’ll go over on my way to work, then.’’ She swallowed a bit at the view as he walked to the pool house. She really thought that was weird, living in a pool house. Apparently, the family was giving him ‘space’. ‘’Nice meeting you, Gabrielle.’’

‘’Likewise, Ryan.’’ She purred, proud to see the slight hitch in his step at her tone, the startled and disbelieving look he shot her. Oh, yeah, she chuckled inwardly, I still got it. That pool house was looking better and better for a private get-together, weird or not.

‘’Hey, you’re still meeting me on the pier before dinner, right?’’ Seth chased after his friend, obviously terrified of being left alone with her. She thought it was cute the way he couldn’t think of a thing to talk to her about. Most boys would’ve just been satisfied to stare at her, but he wanted to talk. She hoped Ryan would do more than stare and she didn’t mean talking, either. ‘’Late lunch at the Neato Burrito?’’

Gabrielle stared thoughtfully at the ocean as the boys’ voices trailed off. Well, more Seth’s voice than Ryan’s. Maybe she’d skip Cal’s helicopter tour of his empire and look the boy up at work, get the scoop on this Taylor girl before dinner. That was a better plan, no chance of the boy’s guardians picking up on what she was after. It was a little risky, taking the chance that Ryan would be up for some fun if his date fell through. Worth it, though, she felt sure of **that**. And at least she wouldn’t be bored.


	2. Act One

‘’Hey, ‘Riss.’’ Luke knocked softly on her bedroom door. He was worried she was still feeling sick. Last night she’d said she’d had a migraine all day and then gone into the bathroom for the longest time. Maybe she was coming down with something?

‘’Hi, Luke.’’ No, she looked okay. She smiled and jumped up to hug him. He held her to him, thinking of his grandma and ice flows and puppies. Damn, she was hot. ‘’What brings you by?’’

‘’Well, I was gonna give you this.’’ He held out the little bear holding a heart that said ‘feel better’. He pulled it back teasingly as his girlfriend reached for it. ‘’I don’t know though; you don’t look like you need it anymore…’’

‘’Luke.’’ Marissa giggled at him and he folded at the look in her eyes. He watched her make cutey faces at the bear and smiled. He was so lucky. ‘’It’s adorable.’’ She put the bear on her nightstand, sitting on her bed.

‘’So are you.’’ Luke told her. She tossed her hair and looked away from him, smiling. He lowered himself slowly onto the foot of the bed, giving her plenty of space and lots of time to tell him to sit somewhere else. He breathed a little quiet sigh of relief when she let him sit. ‘’So, there’s another reason I came over.’’

‘’Really?’’ She widened her eyes at him, lifting her eyebrows. ‘’With my Dad right downstairs?’’ She was flirting with him, teasing. Yeah, she was definitely feeling better, he thought.

‘’Sure.’’ He shifted forward, leaning in to bring his mouth right up to her cheek. This close, he could smell her perfume. Maybe this flirting wasn’t such a good idea, given his new celibacy. He could feel his heart rate speeding up. ‘’Marissa…’’ He lowered his voice and deepened his tone. She shivered, but was still giving him that half teasing, half challenging look. He ghosted his lips on her skin. ‘’Will you go to Caleb Nichol’s birthday party with me?’’ He sat back quickly, laughing as she hit him lightly on the arm. ‘’Is that a ‘no’, ‘Riss?’’

‘’Luke!’’ She was giggling, batting at him with her hands. ‘’What if my Dad’d walked in?’’

‘’Then I’d have a golf club imbedded in the back of my head.’’ He quipped at her and was happy to see her laugh some more. She was really taking this thing with her Dad hard, he was glad he could take her mind off it, if only for a little bit.

‘’You’re the greatest.’’ She hugged him again, arms tight around his shoulders as she pressed her body to his. Good thing they were sitting on the bed, she couldn’t see what effect that hug had. Of course, the effect was probably caused **because** they were sitting on a **bed**. He needed to get home and spend some ‘quiet time’ alone. Stat.

‘’Thanks, ‘Riss.’’ C’mon, c’mon. Think of something else, he told himself. His brothers. Soccer practice. Sailing with Seth. His mother. Damn, he wished she’d stop hugging him. It made it really hard to…..it made it difficult to think. Or breathe. ‘’That a ‘yes’?’’

‘’Sure.’’ She pecked him on the cheek and he barely managed not to groan. She got up and started going through her closet. ‘’I’m meeting Summer for burritos later, you coming?’’ Not yet, he though sourly to himself, laying back on her bed. Try hugging me one more time.

‘’Naw, I don’t think I’m up for listening to the three of you chatter about clothes and stuff.’’ Luke stretched, trying to convince his muscles that they could unlax, already. One in particular. Think of the greasy guy at the burrito shop, he scolded himself. That did it. He now felt secure enough to sit up and watch his girl try and decide what to wear to the party.

‘’Three of us?’’ Marissa was sifting through her dresses, holding one up to herself before shaking her head and putting it back. He hadn’t seen what was wrong with it, himself, but that was a girl for you. She didn’t seem to be paying much attention to the conversation anymore and he had to fight a little surge of disappointment. She was going through a lot right now, she probably didn’t see how she was acting. He cleared his throat and stood, suddenly uncomfortable and unsure why.

‘’Yeah, y’know, you and Summer and Taylor.’’ He frowned, confused; because he could’ve sworn that when he’d said ‘Taylor’ this strange little smile flickered over her face. He felt the beginnings of unease touch the back of his mind.

‘’Oh, Taylor won’t be there.’’ His girlfriend informed him brightly. She didn’t seem the least bit upset and this confused him further. He’d thought she and Summer and Ryan’s girl were friends. The ‘Three Chick-lets’ as Seth had dubbed them, to go with the Mexican theme of the ‘Three Amigos’. Watching him plead with him and Ryan not to tell any of the girls about the nickname had been funnier than hell. ‘’I guess she doesn’t like us anymore.’’ She shrugged and discarded another dress, stepping into her closet to search further back.

‘’Yeah, I guess.’’ That made absolutely **no** sense. Taylor had seemed really friendly and considerate. She came off completely crazy, true; but he thought the six of them were tight. Now she was suddenly blowing off Marissa? It didn’t seem like her. In fact, it was more like **‘Riss** to …. He didn’t like what he was thinking, he really didn’t. ‘’So, I’ll see you later?’’ He wanted to think. No, he wanted to talk to someone who would tell him he was being ridiculous.

‘’Sure.’’ Marissa stuck her head out of the closet and smiled at him. ‘’Want a preview of what I’m wearing?’’ She teased, poking him lightly in the shoulder with one finger. His hormones flared up again, urging him to say ‘yes’. He was ashamed to admit that if her Dad hadn’t made a noise downstairs, he probably would have.

‘’I better motor before your Dad goes 187 on me.’’ He kissed her cheek quickly, unsettled outside and in. ‘’ ‘Bye, ‘Riss.’’

‘’ ‘Bye.’’

He stood in the hallway just outside her door for a long moment, wondering just what it was about that conversation that was making him freak out. It’s nothing, he told himself, she’s just stressed over her Dad and it’s making her act all weird. Relief flooded him. Of course, that made perfect sense, given how close she was to the man. A whisper from the guy he used to be told him that daddy’s girls were a panic in the sack. Luke pushed it down resolutely. The last thing Marissa needed right now was sex.

*

Ryan looked up at the house and tried not to be nervous. He wished Seth had come up to the house with him, instead of dropping him off at the driveway. He twisted his grip anxiously on the handles of his bike. Quit being a little bitch, Ry. That inner Trey voice was back, pushing him to set his bike aside, to walk up the palatial steps. He pushed the doorbell, his hand only shaking a little. Seth had regaled him with far too many stories of Veronica Townsend. Given his track record with mothers of girls he was interested in; he was terrified. He nearly fainted with relief when a maid answered the door and left him waiting for his doom in the foyer.

It would be really helpful if the place wasn’t a fucking museum, he thought. He saw the little table with the pottery and the flowers and made sure he was out of arm’s reach. His luck, it was probably worth more than all of Chino. He stuffed his hands into his jeans pockets, determined not to touch anything. He shifted his feet and hoped she wouldn’t keep him waiting so long he was late to work.

‘’Ryan!’’ Taylor’s voice hissed at him. He turned to see her standing in front of the door leading to what looked like a study. Considering the size of this place, it was just as likely to be a library.

‘’Hey, Tay.’’ He smiled, happy just to see her. She didn’t look like her Mom had been too hard on her. No bruises, no reddened eyes. She had her hair up in this perky ponytail, wearing jeans, sneakers and a tee shirt. It was the most relaxed outfit he’d seen her wear. He’d just opened his mouth to tell her how great she looked when an expression of sheer panic came over her face. The smile dropped from his when he heard the voice behind him.

‘’You’ve got **some** nerve.’’ He turned around to face Veronica Townsend. She stood in a very fancy business dress thing, lots of makeup. Trying too hard, he thought. Kirsten wears stuff not half that fancy and looks three times as good. ‘’Here to case the place?’’

‘’I came to see Taylor, Mrs. Townsend.’’ Ryan quietly stated. Don’t let her get you mad, the inner voice now sounded like Sandy. Stay calm and cool and you’ll be fine.

‘’ **Miss** Townsend.’’ She crossed her arms and scowled at him. ‘’Not that I’d expect someone like **you** to know anything about **manners**.’’ She looked over his shoulder at her daughter. ‘’What **are** you wearing? You look like a tramp, no surprise there.’’ He felt his blood start to boil and fought it down. Cool, stay cool.

‘’She looks fantastic.’’ Veronica glared at him and he heard Taylor gasp behind him. ‘’She usually does.’’ The woman’s eyes actually narrowed suspiciously. Oh, well, she was already pissed at him, might as well keep going. ‘’I don’t care what you think about me, I really don’t care what you think at **all** ; but your daughter is …..well, she’s fantastic.’’ Oh, yeah, that was smooth, inner Trey observed.

‘’In bed?’’ His blood went cold, then started to boil, to pound in his ears. His fists clenched white in his pockets.. He was so pissed he couldn’t speak. She took his silence as a confession and continued. ‘’I know all about it, **Ryan**. Using my daughter as a sex toy may fly with the Cohen’s rather **liberal** views on child-rearing …’’

‘’Mom!’’ Taylor protested, horrified. He could hear the humiliation in her voice. He wanted to turn around, take her in his arms and just hold her. He knew what reaction that would get, though, and he didn’t need to be arrested for attempted rape.

‘’I’ve already told her she’s not to hang around those tramps anymore and she is **never** to see you again. Goodbye, Ryan.’’ Veronica flicked her hand at the door and turned to leave the room. His voice stopped her in her tracks.

‘’Why not?’’ She whirled around, glaring to see him still standing there. He pushed his anger against his fear and was able to keep talking. ‘’I mean, if you think it’s already happened, isn’t it a little late?’’ She started towards him, he twitched a bit at the fury on her face, but kept on. This is Newport, not Chino, he told himself. People don’t hit kids here. ‘’Of course, if you’d bothered to **talk** to your daughter, you’d know we haven’t so much as kissed.’’ That stopped her. She shot a confused look over his shoulder. He could hear Taylor’s rapid and frightened breathing. ‘’I know you don’t believe me, or trust me; but you might try trusting your daughter. She’s got more brains and class to let **anyone** use her like that.’’ Ryan took a deep breath, meeting the woman’s hard eyes squarely. Show no fear, inner Trey coached. He hated talking about private stuff, but he had to convince the bitch and this was his one shot. ‘’I won’t lie and say I haven’t thought about it, or that I haven’t fucked before.’’ She flinched and he heard Taylor whisper ‘oh god’ behind him. ‘’But Tay’s …Taylor’s different. Special. I’d like to see what it’s like being a boyfriend, if she wants.’’ He shrugged, clearing his throat and finally breaking eye contact. ‘’So, I’d like to take her to Caleb Nichol’s birthday party, then.’’

‘’You think that little speech is supposed to convince me you can keep your dick out of my daughter?’’ Veronica sneered at him. Taylor sucked in a shocked breath that sounded like she was on the verge of tears. He thought **his** mother was bad? How could anyone talk like this in front of their kid? Anger flooded through him and he yanked his hands out of his pockets, trembling. Violence isn’t going to solve this, inner Sandy told him. Talk to her. Yeah, he’d talk alright.

‘’With half of Newport as chaperone?’’ Ryan snarled at the bitch. ‘’Yeah, what was I thinking?’’ He saw a flicker of uncertainty in her eyes. ‘’Not to mention she’d put me in the hospital if I laid a finger on her. You **did** know she has a black belt in some kick-ass thing I can’t remember the name of….’’ He looked over his shoulder at Taylor and was relieved to see she wasn’t crying. She even appeared to be gaining a little confidence.

‘’Jiet Kung Do.’’ She murmured, blushing a little. She was still upset (no wonder) but she also looked like she was coming out of it. She managed a little smile for him, those gorgeous eyes lighting up with wonder and affection. ‘’He’s right, Mom. I’m too young for that…..that sort of thing. I’d totally kick his butt.’’ He smiled back at her. That was the determined, self-assured girl he knew. He was still smiling as he turned back around to face the mother. Her expression was calculating and hard and he felt the smile leave his face. Shit.

‘’Let’s say I believe you and my daughter’s still a virgin; that her hymen was broken by gymnastics or horseback riding or something. Whatever.’’ She waved a negligent hand. He was sickened by her behavior and her words, but she sounded like she was coming around. He was tempted to cross his fingers, he could tell Taylor was holding her breath. Long moments passed as she gazed specutively at them both. ‘’I’ll make you a deal, Ryan.’’

‘’What kind of deal?’’ He asked suspiciously, narrowing his eyes.

‘’You are never alone with my daughter, not for any reason, and I’ll allow you to date her. Keep it in your pants until May, and I’ll lift the restriction.’’ Veronica put her hands on her hips, very confident.

‘’You don’t think I can do it.’’ Ryan accused her.

‘’I think a boy like you can’t go nine days without some action, let alone nine months.’’ She smirked at him. ‘’And my daughter doesn’t have the self control of a Chihuahua. You two won’t last a month.’’

‘’Taylor?’’ He turned so he was facing the door; a Townsend to each side. He looked at Tay, lifting his eyebrows at her encouragingly. They could do this, they could. Her hazel gaze went inward, thinking. She started to smile, focusing on his blue eyes. She nodded, clasping her hands together in front of her chest. ‘’Looks like you’ve got a deal, Miss Townsend.’’ He stuck a hand out to the woman, who sneered at him.

‘’Fine.’’ She snapped. ‘’Show yourself out.’’ She started to walk away and he stood there, happy in his victory. Until Taylor grabbed his arm and started dragging him to the door.

‘’Tay, what?’’ Fuck, she was a lot stronger than she looked. She yanked open the front door.

‘’ ‘Not for any reason’, remember?’’ She shoved him out the door, smiling at him. ‘’See you at the party, Ryan.’’ The door slammed in his face, cutting off her cheerful voice.

‘’Right.’’ He frowned. Veronica was a lot sharper than he’d thought. He couldn’t make the mistake of underestimating her again. His watch beeped and he cursed, running for his bike. He’d have to really hoof it or he **would** be late.

*

Gabrielle looked around the car lot in frustration. She’d turned down Cal’s helicopter ride, which led him to a morning sailing with Seth. She’d managed to wonder aloud, innocently widening her eyes, about where Ryan was. His grandson had tossed off the information, too excited by the sailing to care why she was asking. Now she was here, wishing she’d worn a sun hat, fending off car dealers and mechanics. She finally went inside the show room and accepted help from the obviously (to her anyway) gay owner. She told him she was a friend of the family and sat, cooling off, sipping the water she’d been provided.

‘’Gaby?’’ Ryan’s shocked voice came breathlessly from the doorway. From the look of him, he’d run right over when they’d told him she was here. She would’ve been encouraged at his eagerness, if not for the raw fear growing in his eyes. ‘’Is everything all right? Is Seth…’’

‘’Everyone’s okay, Ryan.’’ Oh, she never should have come here. But she’d been so damned bored she couldn’t think straight. And she was desperate to find out whether or not his girl would be there tomorrow. ‘’I just thought you could use a ride to the pier.’’

‘’I’ve got my bike.’’ He pointed out, eyes narrowing at her. Oh, crap, now he was getting suspicious. Seth may not have been able to spot what she was up to, but Ryan (thankfully) wasn’t that innocent. ‘’And I’m working.’’ He shot a glance toward the owner guy.

‘’Oh, I think you can take off a little early.’’ The guy assured him, patting him on the shoulder.

‘’Steve, I was late, and there’s still…’’ Ryan protested, looking nervously at her. She crossed her legs, watching his blue eyes widen. Steve didn’t even notice, confirming her earlier assessment.

‘’You’ve more than made up for that, kid, go ahead. In fact,’’ he pulled a wad of cash out of his pocket. Ryan started protesting again. ‘’Here. Bonus for spotting that guy today. That could’ve cost us huge.’’ He shoved the money into the kid’s hand, smiling.

‘’Uh, thanks.’’ The kid was so hot when he was flustered. He stuffed the money into a pocket, chewing at a lip. He was so hot, period.

‘’Looks like you’re getting off, Ryan.’’ Gabrielle smiled at the glare he gave her. ‘I know what you’re doing’ the look said. She stood slowly, letting her eyes roam over him openly. He swallowed hard, shifting his feet. ‘’Shall we?’’ He didn’t have any excuse to turn her down and they both knew it.

‘’I’ll get my bike.’’ He practically ran from the room.

His motions as he loaded the bike into the rental car were sharp and angry. She licked her lips as she peered at him in the rearview. She was starting to really hope his girl had turned him down. He dropped into the passenger seat and slumped down, scowling. She told herself that she’d better make sure the coast was clear before pouncing, no matter how delicious he looked.

‘’Any luck with the girl?’’ She asked him, smiling, wishing he’d say no.

‘’What do you care?’’ Oh, he was grumpy and pissed off. Open season, she thought triumphantly. She put a hand on his leg just above the knee.

‘’I just want you to have a good time, Ryan.’’ She squeezed his thigh gently, hearing his breath catch. Gotcha, she crowed inwardly. His voice was hoarse and low when he spoke, giving her a thrilled shiver.

‘’Pull over.’’ She did so, encouraged by his daring. Damn, she’d been right about him, he was so…..wait, he was getting out of the car?

‘’Ryan?’’ She climbed out, eyes widening as she saw him practically yanking his bike out of the trunk. ‘’Get back in the car, please?’’ She hoped he wasn’t pissed enough to tell his guardians. What had gone wrong? ‘’Ryan, stop.’’ She grabbed the handlebars just as he was about to swing his leg over. ‘’I’m sorry, okay? I’m sorry.’’ He let out an angry breath in one giant rush.

‘’Just leave me alone, okay?’’ He wouldn’t look at her, couldn’t see her nod. She was stunned, to tell the truth. A boy like him, turning down sex. It was confusing as hell. He was glaring at her and she realized he hadn’t seen her nodding.

‘’Okay.’’ She whispered, a little uneasy at what was storming in his eyes. He was much more complicated than she’d thought and far, far more dangerous.

‘’Fuck with Seth and I’ll see you get the maximum for child molesting.’’ He snarled, yanking his bike out of her suddenly loose grip. He took off down the road, not looking back

Gabrielle leaned against the rental, weak-kneed with relief. She’d never miscalculated this badly before. Ryan had seemed like such an opportunity for simple dirty fun and turned out to be something she didn’t dare touch. She resented his implication she’d go after Seth, but supposed she deserved the unflattering assessment after the way she’d been acting. Sighing, she straightened her outfit and got back into the car. She checked the traffic and headed back to Cal’s place. She wasn’t looking forward to dinner tonight, but had no way to get out of it. Or out of what was sure to be a boring afternoon. She sighed. Back to work.

*

‘’Damn it, still out of service.’’ Summer frowned at her phone. She’d been trying to contact Tay since she woke up this morning. First the calls had gone to voice mail, then she’d started getting the ‘out of service’ message. Maybe her mom had grounded her. Maybe her mom had killed her and was chopping up the ….Okay, she was spending way too much time with Seth. ‘’I’m started to get really worried, Coop.’’

‘’Maybe she doesn’t want to be friends anymore.’’ Her friend commented. They moved forward in line to pick up their order. ‘’Her mom probably told her she couldn’t hang out with me because of my Dad.’’ She stuck her bottom lip out slightly. ‘’You’re my friend, so you got dropped by association.’’

‘’Tay wouldn’t do that to you, Coop, she’s our friend.’’ Summer protested. She might’ve believed Coop’s theory, if she hadn’t seen how Tay nearly killed herself trying to help the Cooper girls. She was starting to get that ‘mean squirrel’ feeling again. ‘’You didn’t see her face last night, she was crushed and Chino was pretty much devastated.’’

‘’That’s understandable.’’ Coop just shrugged and assembled her food. She didn’t sound like she cared the least little bit about their new friend. Summer gathered her own food, feeling uncomfortable. ‘’Maybe her mom shipped her to a boarding school somewhere.’’ She gaped at the girl, hearing the hopeful note in the statement.

‘’I hope not.’’ She muttered. She was quiet, listening to her best friend going on about Luke and how cute he was with his little bear and his teasing. Her mood actually lifted when she saw Seth coming towards them. It dipped back down when she saw Ryan was with him. ‘’Hey, look, it’s Cohen.’’

‘’And Ryan.’’ Coop’s voice was appreciative and she glanced over to see that the other girl was checking him out. Damn it, just as she thought.

‘’Hey Marissa. Hey Summer.’’ Cohen smiled at her, enthusiastic just to be near her. She couldn’t help but smile back. He was a really nice guy, she was coming to realize.

‘’Hey.’’ Ryan sounded a little better today, more alive. Something had obviously happened. She had to find out what. ‘’I’ll get our food.’’ Perfect.

‘’I’ll go with.’’ Summer piped up before Coop could. ‘’I forgot the salsa.’’ Both Seth and Marissa looked disappointed. The other girl shrugged it off, tossing her hair over her shoulder. Seth kept giving her puppy eyes. She tried to convey through eyebrows that this was about Tay. He looked confused, obviously not getting it; but at least he stopped with the soulful looks.

‘’Grab me some jalapenos, Sum?’’ Coop asked, staring at Ryan’s ass. Could she be anymore classless? Summer had the urge to smack her and dialed it back. She could be wrong, after all.

‘’Sure, Coop.’’ She hurried off to join Ryan at the counter. She goggled at the wad of cash he pulled out to pay with. ‘’Stick up a bank or something, Chino?’’

‘’Huh? Oh, no.’’ He shrugged, putting his change away. ‘’I spotted this guy at work this morning. He was running the test-drive con. Steve gave me a bonus.’’

‘’Good to know.’’ He made room on the tray for the two drinks and they walked silently over to the condiments cart. ‘’You talked to Tay lately?’’

‘’Yeah, this morning.’’ He looked at her out of the corner of his eyes. ‘’Her mother wasn’t happy to see me, but we got things worked out.’’ Oh, crap, they were ready to go back to the table too soon.

‘’Don’t turn around.’’ Ryan gave her an odd look, but kept fiddling with the condiments. ‘’Did you find out why her mother yanked her home and cut her off from her friends?’’

‘’Yeah.’’ He handed her a napkin to wipe the jalapeno juice off her finger.

‘’Don’t go all non-verbal on me now, Chino.’’ Summer scolded. ‘’I’m really worried, here.’’ He sighed, looking at and not seeing his food.

‘’Somehow she got the idea that I was fu….sleeping with Tay.’’ He turned to go back to the table as she stood there in horrified realization. Oh, she wouldn’t……she couldn’t……Coop greeted Ryan with a tinkling laugh, her ‘flirting’ laugh. Summer felt a rage blackout building and stalked over to the table.

‘’Hey, Summer, did you know Ryan faced down Veronica Townsend this morning?’’ Seth was saying as she came up. She caught the nervous twitch behind Marissa’s false smile. ‘’Bearded the dragon queen in her lair as I held his shield and….’’

‘’And dropped me off at the end of the driveway, too terrified to come up to the house.’’ Ryan teased him.

‘’Hey, man, just trying not to salt your game.’’ Seth attacked his food, nudging his friend with his shoulder. Ryan nudged him back.

‘’So, what happened?’’ Summer narrowed her eyes at the anxiousness in the other’s voice.

‘’Tay’s coming to the party.’’ Ryan started eating his food. Summer opened her mouth to ask for more details, when Seth touched her hand. She shot him a startled look.

‘’Speaking of the party, would you come with me?’’ His eyes were pleading with her, his smile wavering. She couldn’t think of a better way to keep an eye on the Taylor-Marissa thing. And Seth, as she’d seen the night of the Disaster Date, was pretty good in a crises.

‘’Love to.’’ She blinked at the dazzling nature of his smile, the surprised glee in his face. He turned his euphoric expression to the other boy, pointing at her in wordless excitement.

‘’I heard her.’’ Ryan smiled at her. She caught the tail end of a glare from Marissa before her friend could slap a smile over it. Great, now her friend would be jealous of her and Chino. The girl was starting to be demented.

‘’So, how’d you get Veronica to let Taylor out?’’ Marissa asked, sipping her drink with an innocent look. **So** obviously fishing for information, Summer fumed to herself. Wait until I get you alone, **girlfriend**.

‘’We made a deal.’’ He started shredding a napkin into little bits. Summer got the idea he was wishing it was Taylor’s mom.

‘’You bribed her?’’ Seth sounded shocked. He shook his head sorrowfully. ‘’I **told** you that you should’ve taken Mom or Dad, they could’ve gotten you a better deal.’’

‘’I don’t think your parents would want any part of this deal.’’ Ryan stared around at them all, weighing something in his head. She wanted to scream a warning, that he shouldn’t talk in front of Marissa; but by the time she figured out what he was thinking about, he was already talking. ‘’She said that as long as Tay and I kept our hands off each other… Basically as long as we’re never alone, we can date. If we’re by ourselves for any reason…..’’ He shrugged.

‘’God, that’s horrible.’’ Summer sympathized. She saw that her friend had this dazed, calculating look on her face. She poked her in the arm, hard. ‘’Isn’t that horrible, Marissa?’’

‘’Of course it is, Sum.’’ Marissa rubbed her shoulder, giving her a hurt look. ‘’I was just trying to figure a way around ….’’

‘’I don’t want a way out of it.’’ Ryan snapped. Everyone looked at him, amazed. ‘’I want to make this work, with Tay. She needs to know she can trust me. Her and her mom both.’’

‘’Dude, never being alone with her. I mean, I know that spending time talking with a girl is good; especially the right girl.’’ She felt her heart warm at the sincere pleasure in his voice at spending ‘quality’ time with her. He was so sweet. ‘’But, really, how many cold showers can you take?’’ And then he said stuff like that.

‘’Cohen!’’ Summer kicked him under the table.

‘’I think it’s sweet, waiting.’’ Marissa smiled in satisfaction and she wanted to claw that look off the girl’s face. ‘’Waiting for the right person and moment.’’ She breathed, staring at Ryan intently. He wasn’t looking at her though.

‘’It’s only ‘till May.’’ He crumbled his food wrappers into very tight little balls. ‘’I can last that long.’’ He sounded hopeful, a little uncertain about his self-control.

‘’Sure you can.’’ Summer encouraged, giving Seth a pointed look. Just like they’d practiced it, he picked up her hint.

‘’Yeah, double dates are classic and triple dates? We’ll set a trend, man.’’ He started gathering his own trash. ‘’We’ll have to get better shades for the pool house, though, it’s not exactly private.’’

‘’Seth.’’ Ryan gritted out, tone warning. He glanced over at her and Marissa significantly.

‘’Sorry, man.’’ Seth blushed so hard it looked almost purple. ‘’Sorry, Summer. Sorry, Marissa.’’

‘’You guys go ahead and have your boy talk.’’ Summer ordered, throwing an arm around her friend and gripping, hard. Marissa gasped softly. ‘’Coop and I have got to talk.’’ She turned hard black eyes to the other’s startled blue. ‘’Don’t we, Marissa?’’ She practically hissed. The boys left, promising to see them later at the party. She dropped her arm from around the shoulders as soon as they were on their way and turned to face the other girl full on. ‘’Let’s talk.’’


	3. Act Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is the chapter I warned about. So......... be warned.

Caleb Nichol looked into his wineglass, fuming. That little punk was sitting at **his** daughter’s dinner table just like he belonged there. He’d tried talking work, but Kiki kept redirecting the conversation to Seth and _Ryan_. He’d brought up sailing, and how Seth was quite the sailor; only to be treated to how _Ryan_ was picking it up so quickly, and how _Ryan_ was doing so well at work. So he started talking about classical literature, and music, and art. Sandy and Kiki kept up with him, but Seth was looking bored. The punk just sat quietly, eyes on his plate, obviously uncomfortable. Just as it should be, he thought satisfactorily. This kid would regret squirming his way into his family’s life, taking advantage of his grandson.

‘’It’s amazing you’re not more popular, Seth. In my day, I was quite the skirt chaser.’’ Where did that punk get off, narrowing his eyes judgmentally at him like that, in his own home? He dropped his eyes back to his plate when Caleb glared at him. Punk.

‘’Well, Grandpa, if by your outdated cowboy speak you are referring to the ladies, I will have you know that I do have a date to the party.’’ Seth nodded, smiling broadly at everyone. ‘’Summer Roberts said she’d love to come. That she’d **love** to.’’

‘’Hey, Summer’s hot.’’ Sandy commented, picking up a serving dish. Caleb frowned. He didn’t even know the girl his grandson named his boat after. What else had he missed?

‘’Dad….’’ Seth protested, groaning. ‘’Just go.’’

‘’No, son, **you** go.’’ Sandy left the room, leaving him alone with Gaby, Seth, and _Ryan_.

‘’What about you, Ryan?’’ Gabrielle asked. Who cares? Caleb thought to himself. His companion had been very quiet all through dinner, so quiet that he was wondering if she was sick.

‘’Taylor’s going to meet me here.’’ The boy’s voice was quiet, he hadn’t raised his eyes since that one look. Seth started to express sympathy for some kind of ‘deal’, but he really didn’t listen. Little punk was quite the con artist.

He went into the kitchen for more wine and walked straight into an argument with his daughter and her husband. Seth wandered in briefly, shooed out by his mother.

‘’….you adopt a juvenile delinquent without informing me….’’ He was saying, disappointed beyond belief in his eldest, **smarter** daughter; when _Ryan_ cleared his throat from the doorway.

‘’I couldn’t help but overhear.’’ He was still quiet, still ducking his head.

‘’Ryan, this is a private conversation.’’ Sandy put in from his position by the stove. Damn straight it was.

‘’Why don’t you and Seth wait in the pool house, sweetie?’’ Kiki added, placing some dishes in the sink carefully. He was sickened to hear her address the little punk so affectionately.

‘’That’s a really good idea, dude.’’ Seth fidgeted in the doorway, obviously uncomfortable with the raised voices. Gaby hovered behind him, looking from Caleb to _Ryan_ with frightened eyes. Did she think the punk had the guts to attack him? That would certainly end his stay here.

‘’Oh, let him stay.’’ Caleb set his glass down and stepped forward. ‘’He looks like he has something to say.’’ Everyone made a protest, but he waved them off. ‘’Well, boy, speak up! I’m talking to you.’’

‘’Cal….’’ Sandy’s voice was warning. So he knew the boy was dangerous and allowed him to stay anyway. He was disgusted at the man, endangering his family in such a manner.

‘’I can go to the foster home.’’ _Ryan_ suggested. What? That wasn’t what he expected the punk to say. ‘’I don’t want to come between you and your family.’’

‘’Oh, Ryan, no…’’ Kiki protested.

‘’You’re a part of this family, kid, there’s no undoing that.’’ Sandy declared, his tone softening as he spoke.

‘’Let’s not be too hasty there, Sandford.’’ Caleb spoke up, crossing his arms over his chest. He knew what **this** was about. ‘’How much?’’

‘’What?’’ The punk looked up at him in shock, eyes wide. He was really very convincing, this was going to be a hard deal to close.

‘’How much money to forget you were ever here? To go away and never come back?’’ He asked bluntly, putting all the cards on the table.

‘’You sonofa….’’ Sandy growled at him. He sounded, familiarly enough, pissed off. Nothing new there.

‘’Grandpa, we can’t let him go, he belongs here.’’ Seth protested, stepping forward a little.

‘’Belongs here? How can he possibly belong here? He’s a punk, a hooligan, a scheming little con artist!’’ He glared at the boy, whose blue eyes were starting to blaze anger back at him. ‘’He’s a worthless….’’

‘’Piece of trash, dumbass rat filth.’’ His eyebrows shot up at the punk’s calm, even tone. ‘’Your mother should’ve had an abortion, your dad was probably glad to be sent to prison to get away from you. No wonder your brother got out as soon as he could. You’re stupid, you’re ugly; no one wants you, not even drunk girls stoned out of their minds want you around. You should go play in traffic. You should jump off a bridge. You’re nothing, you’re no one; a thief, a dead weight, a no-good white trash piece of shit.’’ The most unnerving thing about the whole speech was how his voice didn’t change pitch even once. He sounded like he was quoting. ‘’You’re an ass, a creep, a pervert, a sonofabitch, a troublemaker, a…’’

‘’Ryan….Ryan, please stop, honey…..’’ Kiki was crying. Seth looked horrified, Gaby’s hands were covering her mouth, eyes wide.

‘’None of that’s true, son.’’ Sandy said softly. Caleb snorted. ‘’I think we’ve heard more than enough out of you, **Cal**.’’

‘’You can’t expect me to take this kind of crap from some stranger, some little brat trying to con **my** family.’’ Caleb was turning to argue with Sandy when the boy spoke again.

‘’It’s your family, not your watch or your car. Do you even know what you have here?’’ His voice was plaintive, wistful. ‘’So Seth’s not a football player, so what? Do you know what kind of assholes those guys are? He’s smart and funny and loyal and better than they’ll ever be.’’ Seth looked amazed and awestruck. Caleb was gritting his teeth, starting to lose his temper. ‘’How dare you criticize Kirsten? She’s better than you are at everything and people actually like her as opposed to be afraid of pissing her off.’’

‘’You little…..’’ It was getting hard to breath. This kid was worse than Sandy and his snide comments.

‘’There’s nothing you can say to me that I haven’t heard a hundred times before.’’ _Ryan_ told him, eyes burning disdain. Where did this little shit get off, looking at him like that? ‘’I bet I know more about this family in the month I’ve been here than you’ve learned in a decade.’’ Red haze filled his vision, anger at how accurate the statement was snapped his control completely.

**‘’Dad!’’ ‘’Ryan!’’ ‘’Grandpa!’’**

His right hand was stinging. The little punk was slumped against the kitchen island, bleeding from his lip. Gaby was backed up against the far wall, looking almost hysterical. Kiki was swarming around the island, snatching up a towel. Seth was just standing in stunned disbelief, looking at him with disappointment and shock in his face. Sandy shoved him out of the way, turning his back on _Ryan_ to glare pugnaciously up at him. For the first time, he thought the man would take a swing at him. Caleb looked down in amazement at his right hand and saw a specks of blood. He felt sick. What had he done?

‘’Leave this house.’’ His son-in-law’s voice was uncompromising, solid as granite. He sounded like he had when he’d declared he was marrying Kiki. But at that time, the iron had been born out of love, not rage.

‘’I think we’re not having the party after all.’’ He flinched from the look on her face as she tried to tend to the boy he’d…..his stomach swirled ….the boy he’d **hit**.

‘’No!’’ He was stunned, hell, everyone was stunned, that the protest came from, of all people, Ryan. He straightened up, gently shaking off Kiki’s fussing. There was a bright red mark across one cheek and his lip was split. He stared into Caleb’s eyes and there was a frightening maturity in his gaze. ‘’I’m sorry.’’

‘’You have absolutely nothing to apologize for.’’ Sandy snarled, turning back to glare at Caleb. ‘’I told you to leave.’’

‘’Kirsten, please.’’ The boy turned pleading eyes to Kiki. ‘’You can’t just cut him out of your life. I shouldn’t have provoked him.’’ I shouldn’t have lost my temper, Caleb thought to himself. If he hadn’t been so **right** about how distant he was from his family, his beloved daughter……

‘’We’ll talk about this tomorrow.’’ She handed him the towel, motioning to his face. ‘’Right now, everyone’s a little ….overwrought.’’

‘’I’m calling the police.’’ Sandy picked up the phone, freezing at the soft remark from the boy bleeding into a dish towel.

‘’Everyone deserves a second chance.’’ No one moved for the longest time; the silence so thick and fraught with tension it was a living, gasping presence. Sandy finally placed the phone back in it’s cradle with a click that sounded like thunder. It broke the spell, enabling them to move again.

‘’Gabrielle.’’ She flinched when he spoke her name. He gentled his tone and dug his keys out of his pocket. ‘’Get your coat. I’ll buy you a plane ticket.’’ She nodded convulsively, moving through the other rooms to avoid the kitchen. ‘’Here, Sandford.’’ Caleb finally freed his house key from his key ring and held it out, hand shaking only a little.

‘’Dad…’’ Kiki was protesting, even after what he’d done. She was so forgiving, so much like her mother. He hoped he deserved it. This….He’d always had nothing but disgust for any man who hit women or children and here he was; a boy’s blood on his hand.

‘’I’ll see you tomorrow, Kiki.’’ He locked eyes with the….with **Ryan** and nodded once. Caleb knew there was no con that fit these events, these actions on the part of his daughter’s ward. Figuring out what was going on before tomorrow morning’s conversation was his only chance at winning back his place in her life. In her family.

‘’Good night, Kirsten.’’ He walked away from his daughter’s family, praying for the first time since his wife died. Praying that he could someway, somehow; regain what he’d so foolishly lost; what he’d just come to realize was the only thing he really wanted. Family.


	4. Act Three

‘’So, what did you want to talk about, Sum?’’ Marissa asked, raising her eyebrows innocently. They’d agreed to a more private location for the ‘talk’ and moved off the pier and onto the beach. Her friend kept shooting her these suspicious and angry looks as they walked. Finally, she’d decided to go first; maybe that would get the other girl talking.

‘’Oh, I think you know.’’ Summer snapped. ‘’You ……you……you mean squirrel, you!’’ Mean squirrel? But the brunette had stopped, whirled to face her friend, and planted her feet, hands on hips. ‘’I can’t believe you, Coop! How could you?!’’

‘’How could I what?’’ She couldn’t **know** , not for sure, Marissa told herself. Just keep denying it and it’ll be fine. Then she could go back to thinking of a way to get that slut Taylor out of town, hopefully without having to involve Ryan.

‘’Don’t give me that crap, Cooper!’’ Her heart sank at her full name. Sum hadn’t used anything but her nickname as address since they were in grade school. She’d never yelled at Marissa, either; and here the girl was, screaming at her because of stupid, **crazy** Taylor Townsend. . ‘’You skunked Tay’s date with Chino! You told her mom they were shaking the sheets!’’

‘’Sum, I did no such thing.’’ She hadn’t, really. Whatever conclusions Mrs. Townsend had drawn were entirely Mrs. Townsend’s problem. And Taylor’s, she thought gleefully. There’s no way she and Ryan can stay apart for a whole nine months. Not if she had anything to say about it. She crossed her arms, and frowned at her best friend. ‘’I’m offended that you’d even think that I would….’’

‘’Are you seriously trying to lie to me?’’ Sum’s voice was low and dangerous. Marissa felt a little chill, staring into the girl’s angry black eyes. She shook her head, transfixed. ‘’That’s good, Coop, because friends don’t lie to each other.’’

‘’I’m not lying Sum. I didn’t tell her mom that they were sleeping together.’’ Not literally, no. The girls stared at each other for a long moment before Summer sighed, looking away.

‘’Okay, Coop.’’ She shrugged. ‘’I’m sorry.’’ She didn’t **sound** sorry, Marissa thought. Damn that Taylor for making her friend doubt her. They resumed their walk, an uneasy silence falling over them. She knew time was running out, she had to convince Sum of Taylor’s scheming before the party. At the party, the little slut would be all innocent acting and simpering at Ryan with her ‘poor me’ act. She had to do it now, despite the lousy timing.

‘’You ever think maybe Taylor **did** try and sleep with him? Or that they did and she changed her mind after?’’ Marissa suggested gently. Summer had to see, now, that Taylor couldn’t be trusted. I mean, whose mother would make such a deal? It just wasn’t **possible**. There was a throbbing in her upper arm where her friend (her best friend!) had just swung around, hitting her with the side of a small fist.

‘’You bitch!’’ Summer shouted. Heads turned up and down the beach, but the other didn’t notice. She felt her face start burning. So much for a **private** conversation. ‘’Sex isn’t the only reason two people get together!’’

‘’It’s the only reason Ryan would look twice at **that** whore! She’s probably spread for half of Harbor!’’ Marissa was starting to get mad at her friend. Couldn’t she see what that girl was doing? Splitting up their friendship, taking everything that was Marissa’s away. She was probably the one who told Mr. Fisher her Dad was a thief!

‘’I wasn’t just talking about Chino and Tay!’’ Sum was shaking with fury, tears started to fall.

‘’You think that’s the only reason Luke’s with me?’’ Marissa sucked in a breath, hurt. She thought Sum supported her relationship with Luke. ‘’Sex?’’

‘’Of course not, **Luke** ’s okay.’’ Summer poked her, hard, in the shoulder and she stepped back, startled. When had Sum gotten so violent? ‘’But I do think that’s the only reason **you’re** with **him**!’’ She turned and started stalking away, muttering to herself under her breath about squirrels. Okay, what was **up** with the squirrel thing? The taller girl chased after her, trying to grab an arm to stop her. Her friend yanked away from her, nearly falling.

‘’And for the record, Ma **ris** sa, ‘’ the girl hissed, ‘’I wasn’t talking about you and Luke, either!’’ She stomped off down the beach, leaving Marissa standing confused and alone and cursing the day she’d ever heard of Taylor Townsend.

　

　

*

　

‘’Can you believe the last twenty-four? Shall we re-cap?’’ Seth couldn’t wrap his head around the past day, he’d expected all night to wake up and find he’d dreamed it all. He and Ryan were sitting down to their bowls of cereal at what he considered an unholy hour. He wanted to get some Seth/Ryan time in before the ‘rents called a family conference. He’d been too shell-shocked last night to try, so that left his morning’s narrowing window; his Mom and Dad both being early risers. ‘’First, you face down dragon queen Townsend to rescue your fair damsel and end up with a dark deal instead.’’ Ryan shot a nervous look towards the kitchen door. ‘’Dude, relax, I’ll totally see the ‘rents coming. As I was saying, next on our list of odd occurrences is Summer saying she’d **love** to come to the party with me. Love to! That one I’m going to remember to my dying day.’’

‘’No chance of anyone else forgetting it, either.’’ The other boy mumbled. He paused in his recounting to take a longer look at his foster brother. The guy looked like he’d just gone to bed an hour ago instead of ten. The bruise on his cheek and the cut in his lip were gruesome reminders of the third on Seth’s list.

‘’I still can’t believe Grandpa hit you.’’ He whispered, shaken to his core. More than anything else, the calm and casual way Ryan had accepted the violent act (both at the time and this morning) pointed out the differences in their upbringing. To the other, it was a part of life; to be dealt with and forgotten. To Seth, it was a glaring violation of ‘the way things were’ and he didn’t think he’d ever understand it.

‘’I never should’ve confronted him.’’ The other boy poked a spoon into his cereal disinterestedly. ‘’Never could keep my mouth shut.’’ He muttered.

‘’It’s not your fault, Ryan.’’ Their Mom told him from the doorway. She was fully dressed, obviously intending to get an early start on the conference. He shrugged at Ryan’s glare.

‘’It’s The Kirsten. Where do you think I get my stealth from? Dad’s not exactly the quiet type.’’

‘’Thanks, son.’’ His Dad was dressed, too. Looked like the pow-wow was about to get under way. ‘’Seth, give us….’’

‘’He should be there.’’ Ryan interrupted. Seth was flattered the guy would want him there, but the ‘rents had spoken. ‘’You can explain it to him.’’

‘’I don’t know if I can explain it to myself.’’ His Mom remarked, cradling her just poured coffee.

‘’Why don’t we all sit down and talk.’’ Their Dad suggested, putting the coffee pot back in the brewer.

Seth suggested the living room and the family meandered slowly in. From his observations, it looked like Ryan wasn’t the only one who’d missed out on sleep. His Mom tried to put an arm around the guy and he hunched away from the contact; hugging his arms around his ribs and taking a stance near the French doors. Seth settled on the couch next to her, letting her comfort him since she couldn’t comfort the other. His Dad sat himself on one of the chairs and was just about to speak when the doorbell rang. The man closed his eyes in frustration. Seth jumped up to answer the door.

‘’If it’s anyone for the party, tell them we’re not having it.’’ He nodded at his mother’s command, despite the sinking feeling at not seeing Summer. He opened the door and saw the last person in the world he expected. ‘’Grandpa?’’

‘’Hello, Seth.’’ Even his Grandpa looked like he hadn’t slept much. Was he the only one in this family who’d gotten a full night’s sleep? He wondered to himself.

‘’You’ve got a lotta nerve.’’ His father was suddenly behind him. Man could certainly move fast when he wanted to, Seth mused.

‘’Dad, you really shouldn’t be here.’’ His Mom was protesting, standing by the couch and looking from Ryan to her father nervously.

‘’I came to see Ryan.’’ Everyone waited, even their Dad didn’t say anything. ‘’Look, we can do this on the porch or I can meet you all somewhere else.’’ Caleb winced at his own suggestion, but forged ahead. ‘’I didn’t come to apologize.’’

‘’Of course not.’’ Seth’s Dad snarled, sarcasm dripping hostilely from every word. ‘’What would you have to apologize for?’’

‘’Let him in.’’ Ryan was looking their way. He and the white-haired man locked gazes, some kind of weird communication was exchanged. ‘’I had my say, he should have his.’’

‘’Ryan, honey …..’’ His Mom looked at her husband in confusion. Seth didn’t think even Dad could understand this, he knew **he** didn’t.

‘’Second chances, Sandford.’’ His father narrowed angry eyes at his grandfather, but nodded. Seth opened the door wider and his mother pointed firmly at the other chair. Everyone resumed their positions, Ryan moving to stand by the fireplace behind Sandy’s chair. He’d shoved his hands into his pockets, but not before Seth saw them shaking. He couldn’t blame the guy for being scared, he felt like he was standing on a beach in the process of being washed out, himself. ‘’I suppose I should start things off.’’ His grandfather leaned forward, arms braced on his knees. He didn’t speak further, staring unseeingly at the coffee table for several minutes. Seth recognized the posture, the building of courage to speak; he filed the observation away for later, though. Not the time or place for that little factoid. Besides, the older man was finally speaking. ‘’You hit a little close to the bone last night, Ryan.’’ There was that strange, locked-gaze communication, again. ‘’You were right, I **don’t** know my family. My daughter, my grandson, my son-in-law.’’

‘’Dad..’’

‘’You’re all I’ve got left, Kiki.’’ Her father cut her off, gazing at her with a wistful expression. ‘’And I use work as an excuse to spend time with you; to get you to spend time with me.’’ He quirked a lip in amusement. ‘’You also happen to be damn good at it, lucky for the company.’’ He shook his head, dropping his eyes. ‘’I had a lot of time to think after driving Gaby to the airport. I would like the opportunity to get to know your family, Kirsten. All of them.’’ Seth saw a look of shock on his father’s face, felt the dazed tension in his mother and Ryan ……Ryan’s face belonged around a poker table. How did he do that? Grandpa was still speaking, he realized. ‘’With that in mind, I **will** apologize to you, Sandford.’’ Seth’s grandfather sounded like he was passing a hernia, saying it, but he said it. ‘’ This may not be your house it **is** your home. I also apologize for brining violence into your family, Kiki, and for scaring you, Seth.’’ He twitched at being addressed and nodded somewhat randomly in acceptance. Silence dragged the minutes out, expectant and stunned.

‘’Aren’t you forgetting someone?’’ Seth’s dad asked finally, tilting his head to point behind him.

‘’No.’’

‘’Dad…’’

‘’They always say they’re sorry.’’ Ryan’s voice, though quiet, cut through and pulled in their attention. Yet another thing Seth wanted to learn from him. ‘’They always say they’re sorry, ‘’ he repeated, ‘’and they never mean it.’’ Seth felt creeping, horrified realization crawl up his spine into his brain. Oh my god, he thought, this has happened before? This has happened **before**. Sweet Moses, I think I’m gonna puke.

‘’Time and action.’’ Caleb was saying. ‘’That’s the only way to rebuild trust.’’ Seth’s foster brother nodded in agreement.

‘’Well, with getting to know each other in mind; I think we should cancel the party so….’’ Seth’s mom started, standing.

‘’NO!’’ He and his brother protested in unison. Ryan’s poker face slipped for just a second, showing a desperate longing. His own face was already moving to the puppy-eyes; a look irresistible to The Kirsten.

‘’You know, you didn’t want us to cancel last night either.’’ Their father observed. ‘’And I don’t think it has anything to do with giving Cal a second chance.’’ Since his brother looked cornered (having actually backed himself against the fireplace) Seth decided to do the talking.

‘’Well, you see, without the party, Summer won’t give me a second date. In fact,’’ He had come to some conclusions as soon as he started thinking about the party, and he started to get nervous. ‘’In fact, she’d probably take the canceling of the party as some kind of sign or something. She’d **never** give me another chance.’’ He took his mother’s hand in both his, looking up at her pleadingly and trying not to panic. ‘’Mom. Mom, please? You’ve already done all the work, anyway, right? This is Summer, Mom, **Summer**! Besides, Taylor isn’t allowed near Ryan without…..’’

‘’SETH!’’ Ooops. He’d been so desperate to salvage their plans for the evening, he’d forgotten that it was a secret. He looked apologetically into his brother’s livid gaze. Man, he hoped he was forgiven soon, that was a look promising a lot of pain and long-lasting bruises. Grandpa started laughing and a slow flush started up Ryan’s face. ‘’It’s not what you think’’ he muttered, still glaring at Seth.

‘’No?’’ The woman had her arms crossed and her determined face on. ‘’What is it, then?’’ Her foster child dropped his eyes and shrugged. ‘’Fine. Seth?’’ She looked down at him and he gaped up at The Kirsten in horror. She had her waiting face on and he knew that it was no use, she’d get it out of him eventually. Better to just fess up and get it over with.

‘’Uhm, well….’’ He locked his desperate gaze on his brother, pleading for understanding. ‘Don’t you dare’ the angry blue gaze told him. Seth closed his eyes and silently prayed for leniency as he told about the deal. Ryan’s soft ‘shit!’ went un-noticed amidst Caleb’s chuckles, their mother’s protests of horror, and her husband’s sly comments.

Seth dared to open his eyes and saw that his brother had slumped down onto the floor, back against the wall next to the fireplace. He looked resigned to the humiliation, he wasn’t even blushing anymore. He stared out the window as if contemplating how far he could get before they caught up to him. Seth had often had the same idea, himself. He went over and plunked himself down next to his friend, who thumped him half-heartedly on the arm in retaliation for letting the secret out. He hoped that was the extent of the guy’s revenge.

‘’How do you get yourself into these situations?’’ Seth’s grandfather remarked, still more than half-amused.

‘’Wasn’t my fucking idea.’’ Ryan muttered.

‘’Ryan! Language!’’

‘’Sorry, Kirsten.’’

‘’You know, this sounds like child abuse to me.’’ Their father stood, pulling his cell out of his pocket. ‘’I could a make a few calls…..’’

‘’We’d never prove it, Sandford.’’ Everyone looked at the old man steepleing his fingers in front of his face. ‘’Not if the girl doesn’t testify. She’s not ready to do that, is she?’’ Ryan turned his poker face back towards the room and focused on Caleb. That’s really starting to get creepy, Seth mused, seeing the silent understanding pass again between the two.

‘’No, Caleb, she’s not.’’

‘’So there’s no point in putting her through it.’’ The declaration stood unchallenged for a long moment.

‘’Well, I have a party to put on.’’ Seth’s mother finally stated, motioning to them to get up. ‘’You two go for a swim or something until it’s time to set up. Dad….’’

‘’I’ll make myself scarce, then.’’

They left the adults saying their goodbyes, the two boys making their way to the pool house. Seth waited until the door was closed behind them until he started to apologize.

‘’It’s okay.’’ Ryan shrugged. ‘’I think the more help I have on this, the better.’’

‘’So I was right; lots of cold showers.’’ He fended off the pillow headed towards his face. They opted for video games over a swim and settled in for a grudge match from last week’s marathon. Watching the scowl on his friend’s face was he started losing (again) he smiled inwardly. He’d been so right in his observations; they really were a lot alike. Maybe he should ask Grandpa if he’d ever had any drunken, adulterous encounters in Chino.


	5. Act Four

‘’Boys?’’ Kirsten knocked at the pool house door. Computer noises paused and Ryan opened the door. She flinched inwardly, seeing his face, but kept the reaction off hers. He stepped back enough to let her into the room. ‘’Time to get ready.’’

‘’Good thing, Mom, because I’m sure losing for the seventh time has got to be a humiliating experience no one would want to…’’ Seth rambled at her about Ryan’s losing streak as he stored the video game away. Whether he picked up on her desire to speak to him alone, or just wanted Seth to go, her foster son tossed off a comment guaranteed to clear him from the room.

‘’Summer might get here early.’’ Seth froze for half a second, then practically ran out the door. She barely got out of the way in time.

‘’That was effective.’’ Kirsten observed, sharing a grin with the boy. He was laying out some clothes to wear, glancing at her out of the sides of his eyes. Finally, with nothing else to do but change, he turned to look at her. His eyes are so old, she thought, too old for his age, too mature for the boy he’d never been allowed to be. They were shielded, too; almost detectible walls up between his thoughts and anyone looking at him. That must be why he ducks his head so much, she realized, it makes it harder to read him. ‘’I wanted to apologize.’’ She saw a flare of genuine surprise before he turned away, fussing with the clothes he’d laid out.

‘’What for?’’ His voice was a little choked, like it had been when she’d declared he was staying. She imagined that his voice control was minimal, which must be why he spoke so seldom. She didn’t want to consider the other possible reasons why he was so quiet.

‘’For my father.’’ She saw a startled twitch. Could he really not think someone needed to apologize for that? For their part in it? ‘’For not doing anything to stop him. He’s never done anything like that before.’’ She shook her head in shamed regret. ‘’I know that’s no excuse, but….’’

‘’He’ll never do it again.’’ Ryan turned to face her. Well, technically to face her; his gaze was somewhere near his feet. ‘’You heard him, he doesn’t want to lose you.’’ ‘I don’t either’ said his tone, his blue gaze wistful up through his bangs. He needs a haircut, she thought inanely. ‘’I’ve got to get changed.’’ He whispered, dropping his eyes again.

‘’Right.’’ Kirsten left him to it, wondering if there would ever come a time when they could have an actual conversation, with words instead of interpreted glances and body language.

She gave Sandy a grateful kiss when he reported for door duty. He ushered in their first guests and she went for one last walk-through of the house. There were soft noises from the den, where the large screen television was. If Seth had snuck down to turn on one of his movies or play some game……It wasn’t her son, though. It was her father. She stood there, surprised at not only his presence, but at what he was watching. Coming up quietly behind where he was sitting on the couch, she saw the country club, the beautiful flowers everywhere. He was fast-forwarding, she saw, skipping ahead. Suddenly, she knew what he was looking for.

‘’Here.’’ Kirsten said gently, lifting the control from his hand. She focused on the recording, slowing it down so she could actually see the girls being introduced.

‘’I remember your Cotillion. And your sister’s.’’ Caleb said wistfully. ‘’My two beautiful daughters.’’ He paused for a moment, gaze still locked on the television screen. ‘’Have you heard from her?’’

‘’The number I have is no longer in service.’’ She missed Hailey. Missed knowing if she was okay more than anything else, really. Doctor Roberts appeared on the screen and she backed it up a bit. ‘’There.’’ Her father leaned forward, watching his grandson escort Summer Roberts onto the dance floor. He turned his head to meet her blue eyes with his startled ones.

‘’That’s the girl he named the boat for?’’ He sounded proud, even though he chuckled a bit. ‘’Sandford was right, she’s hot.’’

‘’Dad!’’ She scolded him through her smile. ‘’I’m sure she’s a very sweet, interesting girl.’’ She put the recording forward again, more slowly this time. ‘’He really cares about her a lot.’’ Sandy stepped onto the stage and she resumed the playback. Her father was frowning. Clearly audible on the tape were the whispers about the Townsends, about Taylor herself. Ryan stepped forward and she relived the amazing transformation that happened when the girl smiled. She really was lovely.

‘’They look good together.’’ Caleb commented. Peggy made the announcement and the music swelled. Ryan and Taylor were a second behind everyone else, but they moved through the waltz as if they’d practiced it for weeks. ‘’When did he learn to dance?’’

‘’The day before.’’ Kirsten told him absently, watching her boys with their girls. Seth looked like he was in heaven, gazing down at Summer with a rapt expression. She’d been hearing about the waltz at Cotillion for days now, she could practically recite the re-hashing verbatim. As for Ryan ….his face was completely relaxed, open. He was a very handsome boy when he wasn’t impersonating a statue. She sighed, hearing the catty comments about Taylor again and knowing what was coming next. ‘’This is my favorite part.’’

‘’How can this be your….’’ Ryan lifted his arm and his girl turned under it. They preformed the move smoothly, easily; more elegantly than she’d seen some professional instructors do it. There was a smattering of applause, several gasps and sighs. The look on Taryn Davidson’s face was priceless. She stopped the tape as what came next was the ‘Fisher/Cooper smack down’ as Seth had dubbed it. Her father stood as she turned the player and the television off. ‘’I’m glad you taped it, Kiki. Lets me know what the young ladies look like.’’ His eyes were calculating. He was planning something. She felt a nervous fear take hold of her spine.

‘’Dad. Don’t. Whatever you’re thinking of doing….’’ Kirsten tried to derail him, but she well knew how stubborn her father could be.

‘’Don’t worry, Kiki, I just want to meet them. Maybe lay down the law to that Townsend woman.’’ She agreed with the sentiment, if not the idea. She wanted a few words with the woman herself. How could anyone do that to their own daughter? No matter how concerned she got over Seth, she still allowed him a life! And not trusting her own daughter! Even the few moments Kirsten had spent with her had left her with an impression of maturity and responsibility beyond the girl’s years.

‘’We don’t want to salt Ryan’s game, Dad.’’ At his curious look, she blushed a little. ‘’It’s something Seth says. I think it means…..well, I’m not sure exactly what it means….’’

‘’It means don’t get involved.’’ Ryan’s quiet voice interrupted from the kitchen. They turned to look at him. Standing there in a grey dress shirt and black slacks, he looked very stylish. Until you got to his face, she mused. The bruise and split lip kind of threw the look off. ‘’I can handle it.’’

‘’Yeah, Ryan is quite the romantic, Mom, you’d never know it to look at him, would you?’’ Seth came into the room, fussing with his tie. She finally went over and snatched it out of his fingers. ‘’Is Summer here yet?’’

‘’No, not yet.’’ Caleb told him as she fixed her son’s tie. ‘’The guests have barely started to arrive.’’ He looked over at the other boy, then smiled. ‘’Not your first party with a bruised face, is it?’’ There was a slight challenge in her father’s tone. Oh God, what was he up to now?

‘’Is in Newport.’’ Ryan shrugged, then shocked the hell out of her by smiling back at her father. ‘’Maybe it’ll start a trend; me and Jimmie Cooper.’’ Her father laughed.

‘’Go give your father a break from answering the door.’’ She pushed at Seth, smoothing down his tie for him. ‘’You both look very nice.’’

‘’Thanks, Mom.’’ ‘’Thanks, Kirsten.’’

‘’Taking in a boy like that.’’ Her father was shaking his head in amusement and, she thought, acceptance, grudging though it might be. He pierced her with a solemn, loving look. ‘’That’s something your mother might’ve done.’’ She felt her throat close up at the raw pain in his eyes. Even after all this time, she thought sadly, he still misses her.

‘’Yeah, but Mom would’ve done it **just** to piss you off.’’ Kirsten smiled to hear him laugh. She went over and pecked him fondly on the cheek. ‘’Happy Birthday, Dad.’’

\--xxx—

 

Ryan wiped his sweaty palms on his slacks as unobtrusively as possible. He was still trying to wrap his head around this new structure to his reality. He wondered if there would ever be a day when he didn’t feel like he was trying to keep his shoes dry walking along the tide line, jumping from one dry spot to another and watching the sea creep up on him. Things were so different, here. **Reality** was so different.

What had been in his head when he confronted Caleb? He wondered, opening the door to people he didn’t know and showing them into the house. A recipe for disaster in Chino, and business as usual in Newport. All these strangers in the house and no one but him was nervous. What **had** he been thinking, last night? He was trying to protect and stand up for the Cohen’s, maybe; all of whom had done so much for him. Someone had to point out to the geezer that he had this family all wrong. He’d never expected the violence, not in this new reality, and certainly not the way (and the why) it had come. The old man had thrown him for a loop, that’s for sure. He was used to men being angry when they struck. Sometimes they were confused as well. Caleb ….. Caleb had been scared, just like he’d said this morning.

That was another stumper, right there. No one was angry at him, Ryan. No one blamed **him** , not even the old man did. And they dealt with it in a new way, too. No insincere apologies, no promises that wouldn’t be kept. Just talking about what had happened. It helped that he and Caleb were similar kinds of guys, Ryan thought. The guy was pretty okay once you understood him. Thinking of understanding made him remember the ‘deal’ with Veronica. Not even **that** had brought out blame and punishment. They trusted **him**. He’d realized it by their reactions as Seth had spilled the secret. They **trusted** him. Now he had even more reason to do this right, this ‘girlfriend’ thing; no matter how painful a nine-month dry spell sounded. Of course, that **would** happen to be the thought in his head as he opened the door to see Taylor and her mother.

‘’Hey.’’ He was stunned, as always, by how amazing Taylor looked. She was wearing a knee length green dress with thin shoulder straps and shoes in a darker green that matched the sash of the dress. Her hair was pulled into a tail at the base of her neck. Her mother was wearing a business-like dress, her face looked like a mask; even when she smiled. He stepped back so they could walk into the house.

‘’What happened to your face?’’ Veronica smirked at him, making no effort to lower her voice. ‘’One of your whores fight back?’’ He felt his neck reddening, saw the pink tint to Tay’s skin as she moved past him. ‘’Take a good look, Taylor; this brawler is what you’ve chosen, you’d better get used to the bruises.’’

Ryan wanted so badly to slam the door. Wanted to say something, anything, to silence the whispers and snickers. Only the thought of how embarrassed Kirsten would be by any bad behavior on his part allowed him to close the door softly, to turn with a civil expression on his face. His gaze landed on the back of Tay’s neck, reddening as her mother continued the tirade. Holding her hair in it’s tail wasn’t a barrette or ribbon; it was his wrist cuff. He felt a warmth spread through him that had nothing to do with rage, and he suddenly knew exactly what to say, and how to say it.

‘’((She’s in a mood.))’’ He commented in a conversational tone. He moved down to stand next to Tay, touching her arm lightly so she’d look at him. Her hazel eyes were huge, but the humiliation was quickly being replaced by amusement. And maybe some excitement at seeing him? ‘’((House land on your aunt or something?))’’ Ryan could tell by some scattered coughing that not everyone was ignorant of Spanish. Veronica’s brow furrowed at him as she scowled.

‘’What did you say? Taylor, what did that boy say?’’ She looked like she hated asking her daughter for anything, but she was narrowing her eyes at him suspiciously. Did she really think he’d been cussing at her?

‘’He said that he’s never seen two more beautiful ladies.’’ Caleb came up to them, holding his hands out to Tay. ‘’I’m afraid I’ll have to agree with him in this case. Taylor, isn’t it?’’ Tay nodded, taking his hands shyly. ‘’I don’t think I’ve ever seen you look lovelier. No wonder Ryan is so smitten.’’ Great, more blushing. He felt like he was on stage. A swirled stomach feeling he’d managed to avoid ever since the Snoopy incident.

‘’Thank you, Mr. Nichol.’’ Tay whispered, apparently as overjoyed as he was at being the center of attention. They’d better get used to it, he thought, given that the ‘deal’ practically **demanded** they be on display at all times.

‘’Oh please, call me Cal. Pretty girls and family all get to call me Cal.’’ The old man smiled charmingly, raising one of her hands to kiss her knuckles. Tay giggled. Ryan felt himself tense up. He’s doing it on purpose, he told himself, he’s teasing you like Sandy does. He still didn’t like it. Caleb suddenly dropped her hands and snapped his fingers. ‘’No, I was wrong, you **have** looked lovelier. Cotillion, right Ryan?’’ Guy was up to something, but Ryan thought he could see the shape of what it was.

‘’Absolutely.’’ He agreed fiercely, nodding to emphasize his feeling on the matter. ‘’She was …..’’ think, Ryan. Something classy, fancy sounding……’’She was transcendent.’’ Caleb shot him a conspiratory look with a tinge of surprise.

‘’Of course, we don’t have to tell **you** , do we, Veronica?’’ Caleb finally turned to the older woman, who pasted a quick smile on her face. He took her hand, shaking it in a brisk fashion. She looked sour at the coldness of his manner, as opposed to the near-family way he’d greeted Tay. Ryan was hoping the old man would teach him how to do that, the look in the woman’s eyes was priceless. ‘’You were there, after all.’’

　

‘’Oh, no, I had some business that couldn’t wait.’’ Bitch didn’t even sound sorry, Ryan groused to himself. Hope her next Botox (whatever that is) goes badly. ‘’I didn’t think you’d made it either, Cal.’’

‘’Well, lucky for me Kiki made a recording of the event. Hey, there’s a thought.’’ Caleb took her elbow, turning her towards the hallway leading to the den. ‘’I was just watching it when my daughter told me Taylor had arrived. Why don’t we finish the viewing together? Let the kids get re-acquainted.’’ He turned his head to Ryan and the teen could swear there was an actual wink as the old guy started from the room, hauling a stunned Veronica Townsend with him. ‘’Find the punch bowl, will you, Ryan? The young lady looks parched.’’

‘’Do you think Kirsten would object if I adopted her father?’’ Taylor whispered, sounding awestruck. Ryan could almost see the points to the ears around them, everyone eavesdropping shamelessly. Time to disappoint the majority of the Newpsies listening, then.

‘’((I hope so.))’’ He shrugged when she looked at him, frowning a little. ‘’((Having you as my aunt would be just a little **too** weird.))’’ He held out his arm, just as he had at Cotillion; and felt his heart swell as she took it with a smile. Smiling back, he lead her towards the refreshments.

‘’((Not that I mind, but why are we….oh! Of course. Very clever, Ryan.))’’ He nodded at the compliment, liking how easily they understood each other. Just having her around made him feel more confident and at ease. ‘’((It is an interesting way to have a private conversation in the midst of a crowd.))’’

‘’((Beats pig latin.))’’ He tilted his head at her laugh, cherishing the sound. They unlinked arms when they reached the buffet table. He reached out and touched the cuff at the back of her neck, letting one finger touch her neck, so she’d know what he’d done. Even that slight touch of her skin under **one** finger made his heart race. From the way she sucked in a short breath, it was affecting her, too. Shit. Say something, something to distract you both, he coached himself. ‘’((You okay?))’’

‘’(( I should be asking **you** that.))’’ Tay nudged him gently with her elbow as they took plates and helped themselves to the food. ‘’((What happened to your face?))"

‘’((Long story, not for bilingual company.))’’ He didn’t want to embarrass the Cohen’s by airing the family’s secrets at a party. He was also a little distracted by the internal conflict between his desire to touch Tay, to get close enough to smell her perfume and the knowledge that doing so would be monumentally stupid. Trying to distract himself from her presence, he pointed to one of the appetizers. ‘’((What’s that stuff?))’’

\--xxx—

‘’Don’t think I don’t know what you’re doing.’’ Veronica hissed as Caleb escorted her into the den where Kiki and Sandford were waiting for them. She yanked her elbow from his grip and he smiled. She had no idea who she was trying to outmaneuver.

‘’Enlighten us then.’’ Caleb held out a hand until she sat on the couch. Like a sulky baby, he thought. She glared at him, head high, expression set.

‘’You think I’ll watch this recording and be so **moved** I’ll cancel the deal.’’ She crossed her arms defiantly.

‘’Hardly.’’ Caleb snorted, sprawling in the chair next to the couch. He shook his head at Kiki’s questioning look and she put down the television control. Sandford showed the brains his daughter’d always said he had by taking a stance just behind Caleb’s right shoulder. This was actually going to be fun, the older man thought to himself and just barely stopped himself from grinning. Who would have ever thought he and his son-in-law would be on the same side?

‘’Ryan wants this deal.’’ Sandy remarked. ‘’If we canceled it for him, he’d think we didn’t trust him, didn’t have faith in him.’’ Veronica frowned, confusion playing over her features.

‘’Then why am I here?’’ She pierced Caleb with a suspicious look. He made her wait, steepleing his fingers in front of his mouth. Kiki sat on the arm of the couch, watching him with supportive affection. She knew him so well, he smiled to himself; knew when he had a fool-proof scheme in play. Appropriate as they were dealing with a fool. He lowered his hands to rest on the arms of his chair.

‘’Do you know what I learned, watching that recording?’’ He finally said, locking gazes with his opponent, making her flinch from his intent stare. ‘’I learned that Veronica Townsend is a coward.’’ The woman on the couch went white with rage, but he had no intention of letting her speak. Not yet. ‘’You’re afraid of what the people in this town will think of you, what they actually **do** think of you So much so that you missed your daughter’s Cotillion. So much so …..’’ He smiled into her livid eyes. ‘’…that you’re going to do exactly what we say.’’

‘’Am I?’’ She snarled at him, standing; shaking with her blinding fury. ‘’And what’s to stop me from forbidding your boy from seeing Taylor? Or sending her out of the country?’’

‘’Pride.’’ He didn’t give her the satisfaction of making him stand. He sat, perfectly at ease, utterly relaxed. Looking up at her towering over him, his body language gave the impression that he was looking down at her. ‘’You’re not about to let a little punk from Chino outmatch you, you want **him** to break this deal; not you.’’ He saw Kiki shake her head at Sandford when he’d called Ryan ‘punk’ again. ’So what you’re going to do is …..stay out of it.’’

‘’Meaning?’’ Her fists were clenched, but she was listening. Caleb was mildly disappointed she hadn’t been more of a challenge. A better woman would’ve stormed out by now. Of course, a better woman wouldn’t be in this situation in the first place.

‘’Whatever plans you have to hire someone to follow then around, or manipulate them into breaking the deal, or trying to split them up ……Whatever you have planned…..Don’t.’’ He made his tone uncompromising and flat.

‘’Let’s have a stop to the criticsm and snide remarks to your daughter, while we’re at it.’’ Good for Kiki, suggesting that. He’d been so focused on the fine print, he hadn’t thought of that fillip. ‘’In public or private.’’

‘’Or what? You’ll say bad things about me? Please.’’ Veronica tossed her hair over her shoulder, confident they couldn’t touch her. Oh, how wrong she was, he crowed to himself. ‘’This matter will do more harm to your family than mine.’’

‘’How about a call to child welfare?’’ Sandford commented dryly. ‘’I think being reported for mental and emotional abuse might have an effect on your social standing.’’

‘’You don’t have a shred of proof, Cohen, and Taylor won’t…..’’

‘’You know, I did some research after our conversation this morning.’’ Caleb turned his head to look up at his son-in-law and was shocked to see a look of approval on the man’s face. He pushed it aside to deal with later and resumed piercing Veronica with his stare. ‘’Did you know, under California state law, it isn’t required for the victim of domestic abuse to report it? All it takes for an investigation is one eyewitness.’’ She slowly sank back down onto the couch, eyes wide with horror.

‘’And we’ve got a living room **full** of them.’’ Kiki commented, smiling. ‘’I’m sure there are plenty of others, all eager for the chance to step forward.’’

‘’Even if there weren’t any criminal charges brought,’’ Sandford observed, ‘’your reputation would never survive.’’

‘’It’d be a feeding frenzy.’’ Caleb finally stood, dusting non-existent lint from his sleeves. ‘’Leave the kids alone ….’’

‘’…and treat your daughter like a human being….’’ Kiki came over to join him, presenting Veronica with a united, family front.

‘’…..and I don’t have to make a phone call to my friends in Child Services.’’ Sandford finished, putting an arm around his wife’s waist. For the first time, Caleb didn’t mind how demonstrative the man was of his feelings. For the first time, he thought he might come to actually like his daughter’s husband.

‘’Enjoy the party, Veronica.’’ He smiled his boardroom smile at her. ‘’We’ll be watching you.’’ They left her sitting in terrified silence in the darkened room. Just before he stepped through the kitchen door into the living room, he turned to share a triumphant look with his family. His daughter sparkled at him and he kissed her cheek fondly. ‘’Lovely party, Kiki.’’

\--xxx--

‘’Why, so you can bust up another brawl?’’ Mrs. Cooper tossed off the remark softly, then waved at her friends and walked away from the hurt look on Marissa’s face.

‘’You okay, ‘Riss?’’ Luke asked, concerned. She’d been so subdued when he’d come over to escort her. All she’d said was that she had a headache, that maybe she was coming down with something. Summer flu, he’d said, and seen the way she flinched at the word ‘summer’. He wasn’t completely thick, he figured that meant the girls were fighting. He just didn’t know if he wanted to know what it was about, so he hadn’t pushed it.

‘’I’m still not feeling good, I guess.’’ She put a hand to her head and Luke looked desperately around for a place for her to sit. Most of the living room furniture was occupied. He thought he recognized people, but he wanted his girlfriend sitting before she fainted or something. He finally spotted an empty seat at a table outside, next to the French doors.

‘’Here.’’ He ushered her gently into the chair. ‘’You want some punch or water or something?’’ She nodded her head, eyes closed.

He went back inside, grabbing a couple cups and filling them with the punch. Maneuvering through the crowd, he saw that one of the occupied couches was taken by Ryan and Taylor. She was doing most of the talking, hands moving gracefully as she spoke. Ryan was looking at her with a rapt expression, leaning his head against his palm, elbow braced on the back of the couch. Deciding to get reinforcements to cheer up ‘Riss, he altered his path to go past them and finally heard what they were saying. Not that he spoke Spanish, himself, but he knew what it sounded like.

‘’Hey, Ryan. Taylor.’’ Both looked up at him, startled, like they hadn’t noticed he was even there. Knowing these two, they probably hadn’t. ‘’How’s it going?’’

‘’Hey, Luke.’’ Ryan stood, holding out a hand to help Taylor up in what looked to Luke like an automatic gesture. She’d reached out just as he started to move so that, at the time his arm was extended, her hand slipped smoothly into his grip. She stood, smoothing her skirt and smiling at Luke.

‘’Hi, Luke.’’ Taylor didn’t squeal or yell, like some of ‘Riss’s friends did, which he appreciated. Her fingers intertwined with Ryan’s and Luke tried not to smile at the dopey look on the guy’s face. Those two are like a play or something, he thought.

‘’Look, guys, ‘Riss is a little down, on account of her dad; so I thought….’’ He motioned with his head outside, letting a pleading note enter his voice.

‘’Of course we’ll help, Luke.’’ Taylor headed straight for the patio, Ryan trailing along after her by dint of their linked hands. Grateful for the reinforcements, he went with them, catching up with the girl just as they reached the table he’d left his girlfriend at.

‘’Hey, ‘Riss, look who I found.’’ He set her drink in front of her seeing her blue gaze flick to his friend holding hands with Taylor. Her face hardened, her mouth twitched. Luke hoped she was just stressed and sat down next to her, putting an arm around the back of her chair.

‘’Hello, Marissa.’’ Taylor spoke softly, with concern flowing over her face and through her words. Ryan pulled out a chair and seated her, looking a little put out to have to stop holding her hand. ‘’How’s your dad?’’

‘’Fine.’’ ‘Riss still sounded upset, biting her words like that. He moved the arm from the back of her chair to around her shoulders. Maybe a little hug would comfort her? She leaned her head against his shoulder, sighing a little. He congratulated himself on the move when her voice relaxed somewhat. ‘’Mom made him stay home.’’

‘’That’s mean.’’ Taylor sympathized as Ryan took the seat next to her. ‘’You’d think she’d realize the best way to deal with rumor and innuendo is to face it head on. Hiding just allows people to think they have free rein to rip you apart.’’ A tiny smile touched her lips as her guy took her hand, twining their fingers together on top of the table.

‘’You would know.’’ ‘Riss snapped. Luke jerked away in shock as his girlfriend surged to her feet, scowling. ‘’I’m going to fix my face.’’ She stormed off, practically stomping her feet. He looked at the other two to see that Taylor’s face had a set, pinched quality to it. Ryan looked like he wanted to punch something. Luke had a nasty suspicion who the guy wanted to hit.

‘’She’s just a little stressed out with her dad and going teetotal and all…..’’ Luke started to explain when Ryan snapped blue eyes to his face and frowned.

‘’She’s going off booze cold turkey?’’ He didn’t sound pissed now. Now the guy actually sounded concerned and a little nervous.

‘’Yeah, I guess. I mean, that’s the way to go, right? When you want to quit….what’s wrong?’’ Ryan’s face had gone pale, he pulled his hand from Taylor’s and made as if he was going to stand.

‘’She could get really sick doing that.’’ The guy looked over at Luke worriedly and Luke felt fear prick his skin. He started to stand.

‘’I should…’’ He began, but the girl in the green dress interrupted.

‘’ **I’ll** check on her.’’ Taylor stood before he could move. ‘’If she’s ….indisposed, she’s not gonna want to see you.’’ She locked eyes with her guy and smiled tentatively. ‘’Find me later?’’

‘’Sure.’’ Ryan promised. Just as Luke expected, he watched her walk away until she was lost in the growing crowd. Even then, he sat there looking towards where he’d last seen her. Gone, Luke thought, so very, very gone.

‘’Dude, you’ve got it bad.’’ The taller boy observed, punching his friend lightly on the shoulder. Ryan grunted at him, ducking his head. Now that he was sure he had the guy’s attention, he asked the question in the front of his mind. ‘’You think ‘Riss’ll be okay?’’

‘’She ever have her stomach pumped?’’ Ryan spoke frankly, looking at him with a calm and even expression. Luke felt proud this guy, who’d dealt with shit like this every day of his life; thought that he, Luke, was capable of handling it too.

He wished he was as sure, himself.

‘’No.’’ Luke shook his head. ‘’She usually doesn’t drink until she passes out, either.’’ He shrugged at the curious look he got. ‘’Holly’s party, that first night you were here? She told me about it. Thanks for looking out for her, dude, I appreciate it.’’

‘’Not like I don’t have the practice.’’ Ryan remarked ruefully, then looked like he wanted to take the comment back. Luke remembered the controlled humiliation mixed with loving concern on Casino Night, when he’d helped the guy pick his drunken mother up off the floor of the country club. The shorter blond immediately changed the subject back to Luke’s girlfriend. ‘’Marissa’s young and she’s not into regular, heavy drinking.’’ He shrugged, tracing random patterns on the table with one finger. ‘’She should be okay. Couple weeks of headaches, little nausea, mood swings. If she can stay off booze for the next month, she’ll be fine.’’

‘’Sounds like a game plan, dude.’’ However much he appreciated the guy’s honesty, he really wanted to talk about something else. Thinking of his girl in terms of alcoholism and AA meetings made him twitchy and nervous. He looked around and noticed someone missing. Perfect change of subject, he thought. ‘’Hey, where’s Seth?’’ Ryan snorted.

‘’About to explode from anticipation by now, most likely.’’ He said, shrugging again and smiling a little.

‘’Summer.’’ Luke guessed, smiling at how enthusiastic their friend got whenever the girl was even mentioned. When she was going to be actually, physically present…… You could probably power Newport from the energy he put out in anxious excitement.

‘’Summer.’’ Ryan agreed, tolerant affection throughout his voice. Luke nodded and started talking about cars, a subject he’d only been able to discuss with his Dad’s partner, before now. Seth was pretty lucky, he thought, slightly envious; having a brother this close to his own age.

　


	6. Act Five and close

``Summer!’’ Seth greeted her enthusiastically as she stepped into the Cohen’s for the second time in her life. Any other night, she would’ve appreciated the way his brown eyes lit up at seeing her, the way he gazed hypnotically at her face (instead of her chest). Tonight, however, she was a woman with a mission: protect Tay from Evil Coop. ‘’You look …..wow.’’ Okay, **now** he was staring at her chest. The strapless gold was an appreciated dress choice, apparently.

‘’Cohen.’’ Summer went down the foyer steps, scanning the crowd for her targets, ignoring the flutter in her stomach at his obvious appreciation of her appearance. ‘’Marissa or Tay here yet?’’ There was a little silence as the boy closed the door.

‘’Uhm..’’ Seth sounded depressed. She looked at him over her shoulder and saw that the happy look had dropped from his face completely. He looked crushed, in fact, and she felt immediately guilty. She just wanted to help her friend, not destroy a nice guy she was starting to like a lot.

‘’You must be Summer.’’ Caleb Nichol was coming up to her. He took her right hand gently in both of his. ‘’You are a vision, young lady.’’ He smiled charmingly at her. This must be where Seth gets it, she thought as she smiled back at him.

‘’Thank you, Mr. Nichol’’ She responded, trying not to scan the room too obviously. She didn’t see anyone involved in the crises, damn it. She focused back on the man in front of her.

‘’Call me Cal. All pretty girls get to call me Cal.’’ The old gentleman was saying, kissing her knuckles in his old-fashioned way. She dimpled at him, amused. He was **so** obviously teasing his grandson. Effectively, too, as Seth piped up from behind her.

‘’Get your own, Grandpa.’’ Seth spoke lightly, but Summer heard the real fear under the joking tone. He really was afraid she wouldn’t like him. Okay, mission Marissa could wait a few minutes, then; especially as she could use his help with the current situation.

‘’Go on then.’’ Caleb let her hand go, nodding at them approvingly. ‘’ Go find your brother and his girl.’’ He went up the foyer steps to answer the door. She nodded, smiling, continuing to look for her fri…….wait a minute….

‘’Tay’s already here?’’ Summer whirled around to face Seth. He nodded, still looking a little disappointed that she didn’t act glad to see him. Making an exasperated noise, she grabbed his arm and dragged him along, looking for a private spot. The only thing close was the hallway back to his father’s study, which was locked. Turning to face him, hands on her hips, she kept an eye on the party at the end of the hall out of the corner of her eyes. ‘’Look, Cohen, I’m happy to see you, okay?’’ He looked doubtful; hopeful, but doubtful. She sighed, brushing at one shoulder of his suit. ‘’You clean up pretty nice, after all.’’ There it was, that dazzling, ecstatic grin that lit up his entire face. She looked away from the unadulterated worship in his eyes, a little embarrassed. ‘’But we have a mean squirrel situation with Marissa, which means…..’’

‘’Why would Marissa want Ryan?’’ She snapped her gaze back to his face, startled that he’d immediately understood her (no one else had, after all). ‘’She’s with Luke, right?’’ Seth’s face was crinkled with honest confusion. He looked like he couldn’t understand how anyone would cheat on their honey. She didn’t know which reaction was more endearing; the way he knew her or the way he believed relationships worked. He apparently picked up on her surprise, because he explained ‘’ That’s what you meant, isn’t it? Because of the mean squirrel in third grade, that stole that other squirrel’s food; so you shared your lunch with the skinny one? So if Marissa’s the mean one, then the only thing Tay has that anyone would want, and by anyone I mean girls, is Ryan, so…..’’ His voice cut off as she gripped his lapels and pressed her lips to his.

She couldn’t explain **why** she’d done it, she just felt this overwhelming surge of affection and …… And it was nice, it was **very** nice and it felt really **good**. Seth didn’t try and stick his tongue in her mouth, or cop a feel or make any disgusting noises. His hands just rested gently on her hips as he kissed her tenderly, softly back. Sparks ran up and down her spine, her skin started to tingle. Summer ran her hands up to cup his face, feeling the tingling get stronger. Gossip to the contrary, he most certainly didn’t kiss like she expected a goldfish to kiss. Lack of experience (she guessed) aside, he was really a good kisser, making her feel like the only girl in the universe. Like they had all of time and space at their command to either go forward or step back; and that he would be fine, no pressure, with either decision. She pulled back, breathing just a little fast, brown eyes staring into brown with twin expressions of dazed wonder and excitement.

‘’Oh!’’ A soft exclamation from the end of the hallway broke the moment. She felt Seth resignedly drop his hands from her waist and turned her face to their intruder, frowning. ‘’Oh, I’m so sorry, Summer.’’ Taylor was blushing, looking very nice (and very embarrassed) in a pretty green party dress. ‘’I didn’t mean to……I was just…..’’ She looked around wildly, trying to find an escape route, a way out of the conversation.

‘"Tay!’’ Summer laughed, relieved that if anyone **had** to catch them, it was this girl. She thanked God it wasn’t his parents, or one of the other adults. She felt Seth hold his breath in wonder as she dropped her hands to his shoulders, resting her flushed face against his chest. ‘’It’s okay, right, Cohen?’’

‘’Whatever you say, Summer.’’ Seth sighed. He was holding himself so still, he obviously didn’t dare to move for fear she’d change moods. She laughed, lifting her head to smile up at him. He smiled back, eyes wondering and deep with an emotion she didn’t want to examine too closely, didn’t feel ready to even name. Not yet.

‘’Breath, Cohen.’’ She ordered, dropping her hands from his shoulders to help him regain his balance. And, hopefully, his brains. He took a deep breath, his smile looked like it might actually become permanent. She was glad to see the glimmer of intelligence coming out from under the hormone glaze over his eyes.

‘’I was just looking for Marissa. She wasn’t feeling too well, and ….’’ Tay still looked uncomfortable, waving her hands around nervously as she spoke.

‘’Oh, I’ll find her for you, Tay. Best friend duty and all that.’’ Summer interrupted, cursing the other girl’s perception as a suspicious look came into the hazel eyes.

‘’Yeah, we’ve got it, Tay.’’ Seth jumped in, supporting her instantly. She felt that surge of affection again and pushed it aside. Later, she told herself firmly. Evil Coop, remember? ‘’You don’t want to leave Ryan alone too long, your mom might decide to give him a matching set.’’ He touched a finger to one cheek. Okay, what? Ryan had got into another fight? She hoped not with Luke, damn it. That’s all they needed, at this point, more fuel for Evil Coop’s ego.

‘’She wouldn’t….’’ But Tay was looking over her shoulder nervously. Obviously unsure. Oh yeah, this would be easy.

‘’With **your** Mom, Tay? No offense, but I wouldn’t want to bet on it.’’ Summer watched as the other girl bit her lip, trying to decide which friend needed her more. The brunette knew it was no contest. The girl was so into Ryan it was almost sickening. A sudden mental image of what she’d been doing, seconds ago, in the hallway with Seth, made her blush. Tay wasn’t the only one who was being sappy.

‘’Ryan said there may be a small danger of vomit, just so you know.’’ Tay nodded at them. She was at the end of the hall when she turned back, smiling impishly. ‘’Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do, you two.’’ Giggling, she disappeared into the party.

‘’One problem down.’’ Summer sighed and took Seth’s hand, leading him through the house, searching for her other friend. Seth made an inquiring noise and she squeezed his hand reassuringly. ‘’We can talk later, okay?’’

‘’Actually, I was wondering why Marissa was on the suspect list?’’ He asked, looking one way as she looked the other.

‘’She’s the one who four-one-one’d Veronica on the whole dating Ryan thing.’’ She told him absently. Seth stopped dead and she looked up to see his eyes turning black. He was mad, he was **actually** pissed off; and it wasn’t like the neurotic offense he’d taken the night they’d watched ‘The Valley’. This time, he really looked angry and she saw he had no idea what to do about it, the emotion being so new to him (which she thought was sweet beyond belief, really). ‘’We’ll take care of this, she’s just going through something right now. We just need to keep her from doing anything she’ll regret until she’s back to herself.’’

‘’ If she **ever** gets back to herself.’’ He muttered. She sighed, not wanting her best friend to be a lost cause. His eyes softened, seeing her disappointment, and he put a gentle hand on her shoulder. ‘’Hey, it’s okay. I’m sure she’ll be fine. We’ll make sure of it, all right? The Superior Six, remember?’’ She nodded, cheered by the thought they weren’t alone in this struggle. They continued to search the party, stopping now and then to talk to people who wanted to make connections with Caleb Nichol’s grandson And the girl who had attracted his attention. Just as they were about to make their escape out onto the patio, Mrs. Cohen stopped them.

‘’Seth, could you get Ryan to come inside? Dad wants to make a toast before the party closes down. Thanks, honey.’’ Distractedly, the woman smiled at her in a friendly manner. ‘’Oh, Summer. You look very nice, dear.’’ She left, stopping to talk to the other guests. Everyone was moving into a vantage point to hear Caleb’s toast.

‘’Well, The Kirsten has spoken.’’ Seth shrugged at her, smiling ruefully.

‘’We were headed outside anyway…..’’ Summer trailed off as Marissa came hurriedly into the house, making a beeline for Luke, standing next to the buffet. Her friend went up and kissed him fiercely on the lips. The guy looked confused for a minute, then responded enthusiastically. Typical Newport party, no one even noticed. They whispered together for a minute and left quickly. ‘’Okay, what was…..’’ She turned her head to see that Seth had already moved outside. She trailed after him, trying to see what was going on.

\--xxx—

‘’Hey.’’ Taylor found Ryan standing by the infinity pool, staring into space. ‘’Luke leave you high and dry?’’

‘’I’ve been abandoned for the buffet table.’’ He turned to smile at her, blue eyes lit with good humor. ‘’Marissa okay?’’ He frowned, mentioning the other girl, and she cheered inwardly. She wished that the blond girl had been here to see that reaction, to hear his disinterest.

‘’Summer’s looking after her.’’ She looked quickly around. Not seeing her mother anywhere nearby, she relaxed, taking his hand shyly. This party was quickly turning into one of the high points of her life. ‘’((You’ll never guess what I just saw.))’’ She linked fingers with him, feeling the familiar tingling spark from the touch surging through her, invigorating and thrilling. She knew it was dangerous; touching him could lead to all sorts of other urges she wouldn’t be able to control. **They** wouldn’t be able to control, she thought, hearing his breath hitch. He grinned at her sideways, rubbing his thumb gently over hers. Playing with fire, she thought, who knew it was so much fun? ‘’((You’re not going to guess?))" She must be getting used to him being so close, her voice didn’t shake even a little bit.

‘’((Something good?))’’ She nodded, letting his guess remain unanswered for a long moment.

They stood, holding hands, looking out at the darkened vista before them, that sparkled with tiny lights. She sighed, content with this new version of her life. She had friends, good ones who really liked her and supported her, defended her. She **thought** that’s what that whole thing with Summer had been, anyway. There were adults, nice ones who weren’t fake or simpering, who stood between her and her mother . Again, she was guessing; but what else could Caleb have been doing, really? Best of all, she had a **boyfriend** , or someone she hoped would **become** a boyfriend. He was sweet and smart and willing to fight for her, to wait for her. Not to mention he was **so** handsome…she pulled her mind away from **that** thought. This was going to be hard enough without tempting her imagination, the dreams were already very unsettlingly intense. She was looking forward to school, **just** for the distraction. Talking was a good distraction, too, she decided.

‘’((Summer was kissing Seth in the hallway.))’’ He raised his eyebrows at her in surprise. ‘’((Honest. They looked really cute. And happy.))’’ She giggled, remembering the way they’d been gazing into each other’s eyes. ‘’((Until they noticed me standing there, anyway.))’’

‘’((That’s good news, then.))’’ Ryan turned to face her, still holding her hand. ‘’((I’m happy for Seth. Summer, too.))’’ Taylor smiled at him, hazel eyes mapping his face fondly. Her joy slipped a little, seeing the split to his lip, the fading red on his cheek. He noticed her shift in mood immediately, voice gentle as he sought to reassure her. ‘’((It’s okay, I didn’t get into a fight, really.))’’ She raised expectant eyebrows at him, gaze serious. He looked around nervously, lowering his voice even though there was no one in earshot. ‘’((Don’t tell the Cohen’s I told you, okay?))’’ He explained about Caleb last night, and the talk that morning. She felt her eyes well up at the surprised tone in his voice as he described how the Cohen’s had stood up for him, how no one was mad at or blamed him. She dropped her gaze to his feet, blinking back her sympathy; feeling her throat constrict. She well knew what it was like to feel that worthless, how annoying other people’s expression of pity could be; their simpering, useless advice. ‘’Tay?’’ His tone was hesitant, a little worried about her reaction.

‘’Does it hurt?’’ She looked up into his anxious gaze, raising her free hand to touch his cheek softly. All doubt and concern instantly vanished from his expression. He licked his lips, his eyes piercing hers intently. She was suddenly **very** aware of how close they were standing, how warm his skin was under her palm. His blue gaze darkened, she fancied she could see his pupils dilate; she **knew** she heard him inhale softly.

‘’Not now.’’ Ryan’s voice was husked deeper, he placed his free hand on her waist. She felt her skin come alive with a vibrant energy; spreading out through her body from where he was touching her, where she was touching him. She boldly trailed her hand down his face to cup his jaw, ghosting her thumb carefully over his wounded bottom lip.

‘’Maybe someone just needs to kiss it better.’’ She whispered, just barely audible over the pounding of her heart; she was sure. His wonderful blue eyes widened and she saw total, emphatic agreement in their depths. She raised herself up, moved her thumb over to join her other fingers. She felt his hand squeezing hers tighter the closer her lips got to his. She closed her eyes, smelling the lemonade they’d been drinking ……

‘’Hey, Ryan, Mom wants……oh.’’ Seth’s voice cut through the mood like a laser. She dropped back onto her heels, her hand falling from Ryan’s face to his shoulder. She felt him tense as she rested her forehead against his chest, fighting tears of frustration.

‘’I should snap your fucking neck.’’ Ryan growled at his brother. She raised her head from his chest to add her glare to his, frowning at the other boy.

‘’I didn’t mean to….’’ Seth stuttered, stepping back from their mutually righteous anger. ‘’ …..Mom wants you inside, I just…..’’

‘’Come on, Cohen.’’ Summer came up behind the pale and shaking boy, taking his arm. ‘’I’ll save your life.’’ She dragged him away, smiling apologetically at them both. Taylor saw all the people moving inside and sighed. They had to go where the crowd was, that was the deal. She dropped her hand from Ryan’s shoulder and linked fingers with the hand at her waist.

‘’No court in the world would convict me.’’ He muttered, still staring after their two friends. He looked at her, smiling regretfully. ‘’Guess we should go….’’ They turned to move reluctantly towards the house, dropping each other’s hands by mutual (disappointed) unspoken agreement. He shoved his hands into his pants pockets, frowning at his feet.

‘’((Think someone’s trying to tell us something? It **is** the third time.))" Back in the crowd, Taylor switched back to Spanish, secure that anyone who bothered to speak it wouldn’t be **too** vapid a rumor-monger. Ryan tilted his head at her, brow furrowed. ‘’((You **were** going to kiss me at Cotillion, right?))’’ He nodded, starting to smile again. She smiled back, remembering how glorious she’d felt that night; the beginning of her fantastic new life had started that weekend.

‘’((I’m not giving up.))’’ He promised, taking her hand again. He probably would’ve continued, but Caleb was tapping a knife against his glass. They were motioned to the front of the crowd, to stand next to Seth and Summer; positioned off to one side of the trio of Caleb, Kirsten, and Sandy. Her mother was, unfortunately, standing right across from them. She scowled at Taylor, eyes flicking down to where Ryan was still holding her hand. ‘’((Someone should warn her that her face might freeze like that.))’’ She bit her lip to keep from giggling. He was really funny, sometimes. She nudged him sharply with her elbow as Caleb started to speak.

‘’I want to thank everyone for coming. When you get to be my age, you start to realized certain basic truths.’’ The old gentleman smiled at the assemblage and held up his glass. ‘’Things rich old coots like me tend to forget. If we’re lucky, someone’s there to help us re-learn it.’’ People were starting to murmur, confused. Taylor held her breath, suspecting what kind of announcement was coming. She squeezed Ryan’s hand as Caleb continued. ‘’True riches come with friends, like all of you here tonight.’’ There was a smattering of self-satisfied applause. ‘’More valuable, essentially priceless, is family.’’ He raised his glass higher, turning to face where Kirsten and Sandy stood, holding hands. ‘’To my beautiful daughter and her husband, the best of all blessings upon you.’’ People clapped happily, some even started to drink; freezing in social awkwardness when Caleb continued. ‘’And to my **two** fine grandsons: Seth and Ryan. No one could be prouder.’’ There was a split second pause as the King of Newport tilted his drink back, people scrambling to clap and knocking back their drinks with shocked expressions.

Everyone was moving around, gossiping over the import of the toast. Her mother was gaping like a fish, snapping her jaw shut sharply when someone turned to talk to her. Seth was shaking hands with his grandfather, chattering about something. He tried to put an arm around Summer and got her elbow in his stomach for the attempt. Ryan’s hand was shaking a little, gripping tightly to hers with cold fingers. She raised her eyes to his face, which was blank and expressionless with absolute shock. He finally turned his head to look at her, eyes swirling with confusion. Kirsten started over to them, but Sandy laid a hand on his wife’s shoulder, staring confidently at Taylor. He nodded to her, supportive. She turned her gaze back to Ryan’s face.

He was still staring at her, dazed and shaken. She let him stare into her hazel eyes, keeping her expression calm and accepting. Taylor saw his thoughts flickering deep down (all in his eyes, nothing showed in his fixed and set expression), gaze clearing as he began to accept what was happening to him. His fingers loosened their death grip on hers, his jaw unclenched a little. She felt a surge of something pass between them, an understanding, a connection she didn’t want to name for fear it would vanish. She was slightly dizzy from it. Or maybe that was the smile that blazed suddenly, brilliantly, (for a split second) across his features.

‘’I’ve never had a grandfather before.’’ Ryan shrugged, sounding amused and just a little lost. ‘’I don’t know if I can handle it.’’

‘’You handled my mother.’’ Taylor reminded him, smiling encouragingly at this boy who’d changed her life, making her feel happy and liked. ‘’What’s a grandfather compared to that?’’ He laughed a little, raising her hand to his lips, making her skin tingle and breath catch. Darn him. Just when she’d gotten herself under control, too. She narrowed her eyes at him, pursing her lips as his eyes danced mischeviously at her reaction. ‘’ **I’m** wondering how I’m supposed to handle **you**.’’ She slipped her hand from his gently, mock-scowling as Ryan ducked his head, giving her that sideways grin she was coming to adore.

‘’((You’re not. Not for nine months, yet.))’’ She giggled, blushing, wondering if she could make it nine weeks, nine days even; with how excited he made her feel just holding her hand, just talking to her. She looked at him, letting her eyes travel over his body, feeling her heart rate pick up as she did so. Taylor bit her lip, remembering that she liked more about him than how hot (and he was super **nova** hot) he was. Her hazel eyes reached his face and Ryan swallowed, gaze locking onto her mouth. ‘’((Gonna be a **long** nine months.))’’ He muttered.

　

\--xxx—

Marissa felt good, better than she had in….No, she’d **never** felt **this** good. Her skin was humming; happy energy flowing over and through her entire body. She was floating, she was free of anything that could hurt her, ever. Her thoughts were dim and hazy, her troubles seemed vague and far away. This is better than any drink, she decided, **much** better.

‘’Are ….are you sure …..?’’ Luke gasped, pulling his mouth away from her chest, eyes hazy with his own desires. She felt a surge of love for him, making her feel this way, making her troubles fade. She knew he’d wanted this for the longest time, that he was willing to wait if she wanted made her feel even better.

‘’Do …do you have…?’’ She hoped he’d get the hint, hoped she wouldn’t have to spoil the mood by actually speaking the words.

Her boyfriend nodded, going over to rummage quickly in the top drawer of his dresser. She felt the images of Caleb Nichol’s birthday party pressing at the back of her head and she shoved them away. She was feeling good, she **deserved** to feel good, and she didn’t want anything to interfere with it, especially **those** images, and the feelings attached to them.

They were persistent, though; touching her mind in flashes as Luke returned to where she lay on his bed. The nasty, snappish feeling she’d gotten when seeing Taylor with Ryan, holding his hand like she was **so** innocent and pure. How she’d gone away to cool off, wandering through the party and thinking maybe she’d misread the girl? Then, when she’d gone out to **apologize** ; there the little bitch was, simpering up at Ryan with those big, doe-like eyes. And he was falling for it, looking at her like she was something **special**. Looking at the manipulative, conniving **slut** like he’d never looked at **her**. She’d gone to find Luke.

Good, sturdy, faithful Luke. Luke, who’d said that, yes, he loved her. Luke, who’d brought her to his house like she’d asked, unquestioning. Luke, who was willing just to **talk** to her, to listen to her problems without judgment. Luke, who had made her feel, **was** making her feel, pleasure like she’d never known.

They rid themselves of the last of their clothes; touching each other, kissing eagerly in nervous anticipation. Marissa wanted to give this to him, he deserved it for how strong he’d been for her. It only hurt a little, just a little, and he apologized profusely; slowing down his own enjoyment to make **her** feel better. And she did, so **much** better that she cried out, arching and shaking; clenching her muscles inside and out. He kept making her feel good, kept taking her to new heights that she thought she would stop **breathing** from sheer pleasure.

He finally reached the end of his own enjoyment, groaning her name into her neck like his life depended on it. The quavering, yearning quality to his voice had made her feel powerful, desirable beyond measure. That she could reduce him to **this** ; gasping for breath and quivering atop her as he tried to regain the ability to move, made her feel like she could do anything. She reveled in her power as she stroked the back of his neck soothingly. Eventually, he raised his head from her shoulder, blue eyes concerned, desperate for her affection. She smiled at him, feeling a surge of tenderness, of appreciation for his efforts. The happy grin he gave her at this sign of her approval made her feel even **more** powerful, more in control.

He turned away to get rid of the condom. She loved that he hid the action from her, that she didn’t have to see it. She liked the way she felt; powerful and in charge, with everything that could hurt her wrapped in a soft and distant haze of pleasure. She wrapped her arms around him from behind, liking that the sensations were so slow to fade. And no hangovers or dark looks from her mother to look forward to in the morning, she mused, running her hands over his chest. Luke’s breath caught, he moaned when she started kissing the back of his neck.

This was the best thing in the world, and she wanted **more** of it, wanted it to burn away the memory of anything but **this** moment, **this** boy and what he could do for her. Marissa smiled triumphantly when he turned to face her, lowering her back against his sheets once more.

　

　


End file.
